Pokemon The Beginning
by DXslayer
Summary: this story is about ashes father so i hope you enjoy it PG-13 for swearing and fighting
1. The Journey Begins

Pokemon the beginning  
  
disclaimer: I don't own pokemon ok plz don't sue  
  
This story begins not when ash leaves his house for the first time not when ash finishes the johto league but some 20 odd years before ash was even born. This is the tale of ashes father and the hard times he had growing up. [and no Professor Oak is not the father that's just gross] The sun rises as a new day begins and a new adventure begins for a little boy by the name of blaze. "Yea I don't believe it I can finally get my pokemon trainer license and get my starter pokemon." said Blaze happily as he bounced around his room. "Not if you sleep in and miss out on everything," said Blazes mom [who shall be called Jaime] "Now go to bed before I have to put you into bed." "Yes Mom." said Blaze sadly as he entered his bed.  
  
The next mourning Blaze woke up at the crack of dawn. [which is more then I can say for his own son hmm maybe he got that from his mother] Once he got there he noticed that no one had arrived. "Umm excuse me professor Oak but have you given out the pokemon yet?" asked Blaze.  
  
"No as a matter of fact you're the first one here but your going to have to wait for the others though, I'm expecting two more." said the late thirties professor.  
  
After about a half an hour one of the other people had arrived but they were still waiting on the third to arrive.  
  
"Man where is this guy anyway?" complained Toni [Toni is going to have some special significance later on in his life if you can guess you'll get the next chapter before it comes out]  
  
"As a matter of fact he's a she and her name is Delia Gottum." said Professor Oak.  
  
Right after the Professor said that Delia came bursting through the door saying.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor but I slept in." said Delia while trying to catch her breath. [hmm guess ash did get it from her ;)]  
  
"Now that everyone has arrived we can begin selection of the Pokemon." said the Professor as he was directing them to a room.  
  
Once they arrived at the room they stopped at a piece of equipment that unleashed three pokeballs.  
  
"Ok now since Blaze here was the first to arrive he will be the first to choose and so on." said the Professor.  
  
Blaze walked up to the table and started thinking about which one he would want to be his friend for the rest of his journey.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to use Charmander." said Blaze as he grabbed the pokeball that had the fire symbol on it and let it hit the ground.  
  
The Pokemon came out of the ball with a roar, well the same as a roar for someone that small and as cute as a charmander can do that is.  
  
"Hi, how are you doing, I'm going to be your trainer." said Blaze.  
  
The charmander looked at him funny and then nodded.  
  
'Hmm not exactly off to a great start now are we.' thought Blaze  
  
"Oh bye the way Blaze you almost forgot your pokeballs now don't forget that there are unknown pokemon out there and I want you to bring them to me if they don't match any of the ones on register ok?" asked Oak.  
  
"OK Professor I'll do that." said Blaze as he ran off.  
  
"Huh that boy, I just hope the world is ready for him. Hmm you know a mobile pokemon registory sounds like a good idea." mumbled the Professor to no one but himself. [lol guess you all know where this is going]  
  
Blaze was making his way towards his house when he noticed that his mom was standing in front of the door holding his bags and what looked like a katana sword.  
  
"Hello son, since I know how stubborn you are [lol I guess now you know where ash gets it huh] so I got you a pack full of the things you will need like for example some matches, tent, and some rubber gloves." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"Umm thanks mom, I guess." said Blaze.  
  
On the way there Blaze had gotten a surprise visitor who was going to join him on the rest of his Journey.  
  
"Hey Blaze wait up I want to ask you a question?" said Delia as she came running up to him with her Bulbasaur trying to catch up.  
  
"Uhhh yea sure what is it?" asked Blaze  
  
"Well I was wondering if I can join you so that way no one is alone." said Delia with a hint of hope.  
  
"Well ok then I guess but don't think that I wont leave you behind if I think that your slowing me down." said Blaze with a smirk.  
  
"Ok then that's great" said Delia.  
  
well that was the first chapter and I hope that I made a good impression on you and I hope that you will be a responsible reader and review ok? 


	2. The Long Road

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon plz don't sue  
  
Well its me again with a brand new chapter and I hope that the last one made a good impression on everyone who read it oh thx smiley for the review thx to you im now making the second chapter and who knows this story I just might finish  
  
The Long Road Ahead  
  
Right now we join our hero's sitting at the edge of vermillian city resting from the long 2 day trip there.[is that how long it took ashes dad to get there I don't remember plz help a poor young fool]  
  
"Hey Blaze look how beautiful this city is, it sure is different from living in Pallet town." said Delia with excitement in her voice.  
  
"Yea it sure is even though I have been here before, but I suppose that for someone who's never been here before it is a great difference." said Blaze.  
  
"Yea, but come on I want to see it before night comes." said Delia  
  
"Well why are you so scared its not like anyone would mess with Blaze Ketchum" said Blaze all confident.  
  
"Yea right, you couldn't seven beat up a fly and besides I want to get to the pokemon center before it closes and then we would have to look for a hotel and then we would have to use the rest of what little money that we have and then where would we be mister Pokemon Master." said Delia while saying this she was right in his face.  
  
"Umm all right then lets get going then." said Blaze.  
  
With that Blaze grabbed Delia's hand and raced to the pokemon center at an inhuman speed. At this point I would like to point out that it takes the average person about 20 mins or so at a full run to reach the center, however Blaze, with about twice the average weight, managed to reach there in about a good 2 minutes.  
  
Oh also at this point I would like to tell you what pokemon Blaze has. They are charmander, pidgey and a weird blue snake like pokemon. Delia however has not had the same kind of luck with catching and still only has bulbasaur.(huh is it just me or am I noticing a pattern here ( )  
  
"Um excuse me Nurse Joy [all right no I couldn't think of something else just think of it as a muti-generational thing] could you plz revitalize my pokemon?" asked Blaze as he handed her his pokemon  
  
"All right sure thing then this will take about an hour." said the ever bubbly Joy. With that she took the pokemon into the back room.  
  
"Hmm maybe I should check the registry to see about that blue one I found." said Blaze as he was walking to the computer.  
  
Blaze had started the computer and logged onto the website that had the registry and typed up what the pokemon had look like. After what seemed like forever, but was only about a minute, I mean hey the guy doesn't have unlimited patients here[the type of patients I'm talking about here is the ability to wait I always get them mixed up], Blazed had seen that there was a match but it wasn't in the regular files.  
  
"Huh I wonder what this could be?" said Blaze to no one but himself.  
  
Upon opening the file he found out that what he had captured was in fact a dratini.  
  
"WHATTTTTTT I DON'T BELIEVE IT AND I WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO CATCH ONE, YAHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" yelled Blaze. IN case you can't tell he was quite happy.  
  
Once he found that out he was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. [at this point I would like to tell you the meaning of that phrase, you see farmers kill chickens by cutting a vein in its neck but if you cut the head off the chicken no matter how tied down it is will break free and run around the place until it eventually will die but it leaves a big mess]  
  
Meanwhile Delia had to go to the bathroom and when she got out boy was she sure in for quite a scene. There was Blaze yelling like an idiot with Nurse Joy trying to calm him down.  
  
"Blaze Ketchem calm down right now." yelled Delia  
  
"What, why?" said Blaze  
  
"Because your disturbing the pokemon who are trying to heal and also the fact that you look like a complete idiot." said Delia who was about two inches from his face.  
  
"Oh come on Delia besides you won believe what I just found out." said Blaze  
  
"Oh really now and what would that be." said Delia  
  
"I caught a Dratini." said Blaze while bouncing up and down.  
  
*THUD* that would be the sound of Delia hitting the floor from fainting.  
  
sorry this is so short but you see im trying something new. you see I have a bad habit of not finishing a story and what I thought I might do is shorten the chapters k? oh and the thing is still on with toni if you can guess who he is ill give you the third chapter. 


	3. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz let me keep what little money I have by now suing  
  
The Surprise  
  
"Hey Delia are you ok?" said Blaze as he looked over her.  
  
"Yea, I think so. But did I hear you right in saying that you caught the legendary dratini?" said Delia.  
  
"Yep, I cant wait to tell the professor." said Blaze as he ran to the phone.  
  
"NO wait don't tell him." yelled Delia.  
  
"Uh why not? Won't he want to know? I mean come on this is a important discovery." said Blaze with a confused look.  
  
"Yea but think about it if you tell him that then he will take it and you will never see him, or is it a she, again." said Delia  
  
"WHAT??? What do you mean I'll never see her again!!!" yelled Blaze  
  
"It's simple, even for you, if you call him he will order that you send it immediately to hi and then he will do scientific things to him for years and during all that time you will never see him and then he will hand it over to the other scientists, and wait a minute how did you know that dratini is a girl?" said Delia  
  
Blaze is pointing his finger together [you probably have seen ash doing this] "Well I would tell you but I don't think that would be proper" said Blaze with a blush.  
  
*BOOM* that would be the sound of Delia doing a anime stupidity fall [god I love that]  
  
"Well whatever as long as it is kept a secret." said Delia  
  
"Alright then as long as I get to keep her. Now onto the gym." said Blaze  
  
"UMM as much as I would love to go with you I'm sorry to say this but there is no gym in vermillian city." said Delia [Don't worry I'll include an earth gym badge.]  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Oh great my pokemon are ready." said Blaze as he ran to the counter  
  
"Mind if I ask how you knew that yours were ready?" asked Nurse Joy  
  
"Well for one thing the time that you had said that they would need is up and were are the only one's here." said Blaze  
  
"Umm oh I guess that would help, wouldn't It." said Joy [as joyful as ever] as she handed him his pokemon.  
  
Outside Delia and Blaze walking into Vermillian Forest.  
  
"Well I don't know about you but I hope I can catch a bug pokemon how about you?" asked Blaze.  
  
"NO WAY I HATE BUGS." yelled Delia [hmm is it just me or am I starting to notice some striking similarities here]  
  
"Alright then, then I suppose you don't want that one on your leg." said Blaze as he pointed to her leg.  
  
"AHHHHH GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF." yelled Delia as she jumped on top of Blaze.  
  
"Ok Delia get off of me I was just joking" said Blaze  
  
"WHAT, COME HERE YOU." yelled Delia as she started chasing him.  
  
"Ha ha can't catch me." said Blaze as he was able to out run Delia.  
  
Phew would you believe it only took me a few hours to make this and then I had to go to work. Just so you know I'm a dishwasher at a local restaurant that is in my town. ok now comes some bad news. Smiley sorry but I can't use your idea because I already had a plan with team rocket. Also I'm sorry but I cant tell you who toni is going to be but I can tell you that he is an important figure in the future. Oh one more thing when I told you that there will be some sexual content there will only be the mention of it and there will also be attempted rape but just so you know I never liked it and never will. ok ill stop talking now ok. Peace 


	4. The Screaming Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon ok so don't sue ok  
  
The screaming forest [lol trust me you will understand this title soon]  
  
"AHHHHHH" screamed Delia as she found yet another bug and this time it was a kakuna.  
  
"Oh great not again, Delia why do you always scream whenever we see a bug pokemon." said Blaze.  
  
"Because they are gross, disgusting, and they creep me out." said Delia as she was on top of Blazes head when she saw a caterpie.  
  
"Oh great finally there's one. GOOO CHARMANDER." said Blaze as he threw Delia off of him and threw the pokeball containing charmander.  
  
Out popped charmander and without ordering started to do a flamethrower and roasted the poor caterpie.  
  
"Ahhh charmander I never told you to attack yet. Oh well, pokeball go!" said Blaze as he threw to pokeball at the caterpie and was sucked in.  
  
Once  
  
Twice  
  
Three times  
  
Ding!  
  
"Yes I caught a caterpie." said Blaze as he did the peace sign that means victory.  
  
"Great now get it away from me!!!!" said Delia as she started running away.  
  
"Hey Delia wait for Me." said Blaze as he started running after her.  
  
After a good 20 minutes Delia couldn't run anymore so they decided to set up camp for the. The reason why is because the sun was setting and the last thing that they would want is to face all of the bug pokemon at night.  
  
"Oh crap not in a place like this." said Delia.  
  
"Huh what's wrong Delia." said Blaze.  
  
"Well I guess that during my scream fest I had accidentally ripped my tent a good size hole and I cant fix it until we get to the next city." said Delia  
  
"Well it looks like rain so how about you set up in my tent to night then tomorrow we can reach pewter city and then you can repair the tent is that ok?" asked Blaze.  
  
"Ok sure. But no funny business or else I will kick you out of the tent and leave you in the rain, now is that clear." said Delia.  
  
"Umm ok." said Blaze as he started setting up the tent.  
  
The tent only took about a good ten minutes to set up with the help of Delia. However in the middle of the night Delia started having nightmares. These nightmares had started when the local kids started picking on her since she started puberty early and she also thought that if she left they would go away. Well giving the nightmare she is having now she would guess not.  
  
"Huh Delia wake up, come on Delia." said Blaze with concern in his voice.  
  
"Huh oh I guess you want an explanation for the nightmare huh? Well you see all the girls at school think that since I developed first they think I'm some kind of freak. I guess I thought that if I left they would stop. I guess I was wrong." said Delia with sadness in her voice.  
  
"You know when I was living at home whenever I had nightmares my mom would hold me and it would help maybe the same thing will help you." said Blaze  
  
"Alright." said Delia as she started to climb into his sleeping bag.  
  
After a good minute struggle they manage to get themselves into the same sleeping bag [and not for those purpose you hentais] and with Blaze holding Delia they both fell asleep.  
  
In the middle of the night Delia couldn't help but think 'you know this is nice maybe I should have nightmares more often.' and with that they both fell asleep for the rest of the night.  
  
well I hope you all enjoyed that little Blaze/Delia moment anyway I would like to say this to smiley 'what ever I have done to push you away I'm sorry ok' now the reason why I was able to finish thin in one day is because I'm home sick with the flu and I might not e able to go to school tomorrow so keep your fingers crossed ok? 


	5. Just Outside Pewter

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon ok so don't sue  
  
Just Outside Pewter  
  
  
  
We start off our day with the sun rising and our heroes getting ready for the day ahead. Blaze is practicing with his sword and Delia is humming a happy tune and cooking breakfast.  
  
"Hey you know your getting good with that. Oh bye the way breakfast is done." said Delia  
  
"Thanks so, how are you doing after last night." said Blaze with some concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm all right ok stop worrying and eat your breakfast." she said as she shoved a bowl of oatmeal.  
  
"Alright I'll eat after I make sure I feed my pokemon." Blaze said as he brought out all of his friends.  
  
"Ok guys after I set it all out you can dig in." said Blaze to all of his pokemon.  
  
Blaze handed out some bowls and filled them to the brim with poke food. As soon as he finished the last bowl the only thing that could be heard for a mile was the sound of three pokemon eating at an inhuman pace.  
  
"Well nice to see that they have a nice appetite there." said Delia  
  
"Yea I guess it's the food." said Blaze as he sat down to eat.  
  
After about a good ten minutes the group was ready to leave the forest and head to pewter city o get the bolder badge.  
  
After a good three hour walk they finally arrived in pewter city. Boy was it a gray and do I mean gray. All of the houses were shaped like they came directly from the Flintstones cartoons right now the only recognizable building was the pokemon center.  
  
"Hey I can see the pokecenter from here." said Blaze as he pointed to it.  
  
"Well duh it is the only building that isn't gray." said Delia  
  
"Yea, well details, details come on I have to get my pokemon revitalized before I take on the gym and get y badge." said Blaze as he grabbed Delia's hand and pulled her down the hill and almost tripped down himself.  
  
"Hey watch it we'll wont get there any sooner if we fall flat on our faces." yelled Delia  
  
"Ok I'll be careful." said Blaze.  
  
After a brisk five minute walk they had reached the pokecenter and Blaze had given his pokemon to Nurse Joy and was waiting for his pokemon to be revitalized.  
  
OHHHHH no I am so sorry for not updating in a while you see the reason why is because I have the flu and between coughing, napping, puking, napping, homework, napping, school, napping, work and napping I was lucky to get this far oh I have a question to ask you all do you think I should increase the chapter length of the chapters or shorten them or just leave them alone tell me your answer in the reviews ok peace 


	6. The Rock Hard Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so don't sue.  
  
The Rock Hard Pokemon  
  
Today we see Blaze getting up from his nap and getting ready to face the gym.  
  
"Hey Delia wake up it's almost time to leave." said Blaze as he started shaking Delia awake.  
  
As Blaze tried waking her up but he couldn't so he decided to leave her alone and get his badge.  
  
"Hey Nurse Joy if that girl over there wakes up before I get back could you tell her that I am at the Pokemon gym." asked Blaze  
  
"Ok I'll be sure to do that." said the ever bouncy Joy.  
  
Blaze had walked along the sidewalk until he came upon the Pewter city gym.  
  
"Well dad I hope your watching over me" said Blaze. You see Blazes dad had died in a car accident when he was on his way to see Blazes birth.  
  
As Blaze entered the gym he noticed that the gym had rocks all about the battle floor.  
  
"Huh I wonder why they have those there." said Blaze to no one but himself.  
  
"That's because this is a rock gym." said the man on top of the walkway.  
  
"Oh and what does that have to do with it." asked Blaze.  
  
"Try everything, this is a pokemon gym and as such we have a few privileges." said the Gym leader.  
  
"Oh so what's your name?" asked Blaze.  
  
"Fred, what's yours?" asked Fred.  
  
"Blaze Ketchum." said Blaze.  
  
"And I guess you came here for a challenge." said Fred even though he knew the answer.  
  
"You bet when do we get started." said Blaze  
  
"Right now! We will have a 2v2 battle. Goooo geodude." said Fred as he tossed the pokeball containing his geodude.  
  
"All right then how about I choose Dratini." said Blaze as he tossed the pokeball in to the middle of the battle field.  
  
"Dratini I thought that that pokemon didn't exist." said Fred while his eyes were as wide as dinner plates.  
  
"Guess what it does. Dratini bubble attack." said Blaze as Dratini sent a wall of explosive bubbles right at geodude.  
  
"Well that's a first I have never seen my geodude go down in one shot." said Fred. [Im willing to bet that you all don't get the joke that I placed with his name]  
  
"All right then since you managed to take out my geodude I'm just going to have to use my Onix." said Fred as he tossed out the pokeball.  
  
"Ok then Dratini, use another bubble." said Blaze but before the attack could be made Onix had tackled it and knocked it out cold.  
  
"Oh no hmmm who could I use." said Blaze, "Oh I know."  
  
Ohhhh no it is the return of the evil cliff hanger. ok now sorry for all of you fans out there you see after I got over my flu I just lost interest in it but I managed to force myself into doing it. well I hope you like this chapter oh and the guessing game with the identity of Toni is still going on and I prey that I get more email other than ones to porn sites god I wish they would stop. ok now I'll stop ranting anyway review and it will get me a going with the next chapter. 


	7. The First Gym Badge

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz don't sue  
  
The First Gym Badge  
  
"Gooo Charmander." said Blaze as he tossed the pokeball into the middle of the field.  
  
'Why would he chose a charmander, a charmander of all pokemon.' thought Fred [incase you haven't figured the joke behind his name ill tell you at the end of the fanfic]  
  
"Ok charmander flamethrower attack." said Blaze and boy did charmander release a mighty flamethrower that turned one of onix's stones red hot.  
  
After the flamethrower was done onix had hit charmander with his tail and knocked him into the sky.  
  
"Huh that's never happened before I guess that really hurt him." said Fred, "Oh well I guess that means that you lose."  
  
"WHAT NO! IT CAN'T BE AFTER ALL THAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH JUST TO GET TO THIS GYM." screamed Blaze  
  
However a single sound could be heard "MELLLLLLLLLLL" that's when a charmelon landed right through the hole that charmander went through. The pokemon had made a dark and mean sounding "Charmelon" and released a single flame.  
  
"Uh are you my old Charmander?" asked a stunned Blaze.  
  
"Char." said Charmelon.  
  
"Um wow instant evolution. I don't think I have ever heard of it happening before." said Blaze  
  
"You can say that again, but wait I think I have an idea. When charmander was in the air maybe he evolved and when it landed it had finished its evolution." said Fred  
  
"Oh ok, who cares Charmelon slash attack." said Blaze and as soon as he said that Charmelon slashed Onix's face and was out for the count.  
  
"Well that was sure anti-climatic, but oh well here's your boulder badge." said Fred as he handed him a gray color rock shaped badge.  
  
"Alright I just got my first badge. Watch out Pokemon league because here comes Blaze Ketchum." said Blaze as he proudly showed off his brand new badge.  
  
Now came the hard part, having to face Delia for breaking his promise to let her see his first match. As Blaze reached the door he noticed that Delia was talking to Nurse Joy.  
  
"Hey Delia good news I got my Boulder Badge." said Blaze as he proudly displayed it.  
  
"That's great, oh I have some good news I decided to become a pokemon nurse and I asked her what it took and she said that we have to spend at least two years on the road." said Delia in one breath.  
  
"Oh so what does that mean." asked Blaze  
  
"Well that means that I will have to travel with you for two years before I can take the entrance exam." said Delia  
  
"Oh well we better get going because those two years are not going to go by any faster by staying here." said Blaze  
  
With that they headed for Mount Moon.  
  
Ok finally that chapter is done and now I can move on to the next, that's if I can get a review or else it will take longer oh well if you don't want to you don't have to but it would be nice ok 


	8. The Road to the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz don't sue  
  
The Road to the Moon [lol get it mount moon, oh never mind]  
  
Today we see Blaze and Delia going about their usual business with the duo walking to Mount Moon except that this time Blaze has a Boulder Badge and Delia had decided what she wanted to do with her life.  
  
[Back at Pewter city Joy says "Where on earth did that girl thin that we had to spend 2 years on the field heck all I did was go to school and I became a nurse."]  
  
"Yea it's great to be alive. Wouldn't you say so Delia." said Blaze  
  
"Yep, now how long did you say that we have until we reach Mount Moon." asked Delia  
  
"Um about a good days walk from here." said Blaze  
  
"That's good because I'm getting sick and tired of you fighting all of these trainers." said Delia  
  
You see along the way it seems news got out of Blazes Dratini and now everyone wanted to battle it.  
  
"Hey you, are you the one that caught that dratini." asked the guy that just somehow popped up out of no where.  
  
"Um no he isn't, but if you go back you can face him." said Delia the reason why Blaze didn't answer is because Delia had covered his big mouth before he could open it.  
  
"Oh thanks." said the man as he ran off to find his target.  
  
"Why did you do that I could have very easily beaten that Guy." yelled Blaze  
  
"Yea you may have been able to, but your forgetting that other people may want to steal Dratini and then you'll be without her for the rest of your life." said Delia knowing what he will do.  
  
"WHAT OH NO THAT CAN'T HAPPEN, NOT DRATINI." yelled Blaze.  
  
"Alright then how about we get to that Pokecenter that I heard about at Pewter city." said Delia  
  
"Oh yea don't remind me I think that by now Professor Oak has heard bye now and will demand that I send Dratini over to him." said Blaze depressed  
  
"Yea but if worse comes to worse you can just not give it to him and hide away from everyone." said Delia fully understanding  
  
"Well there's nothing I can do about it now all I can do is just move on and go from there." said Blaze  
  
"Alright the lets get going." said Delia  
  
After what seemed like just a few minutes to everyone but was in fact a few hours. Blaze had to do what he dreaded the most, the call to Professor Oak.  
  
"Um hi, Professor Oak I guess you want me to send you the dratini don't you." said Blaze with a sad look on his face. 


	9. Let the Prophesy Begin

Disclaimer: I don't pokemon so plz don't sue  
  
Let The Prophecy Begin  
  
Today we start the day with Blaze standing at the summit of Mount Moon.  
  
"Ah Mount Moon. Now how do we get through it?" questioned Blaze.  
  
"Well according to this there should be a path right through the mountain." said Delia  
  
"Great now lets get going before it gets late." said Blaze  
  
Blaze and Delia had started walking in to the cave at the base of the mountain.  
  
"So how long do you think we will be in here." asked Delia  
  
"I don't know I once heard that it might take a few days to get through with our luck it will only take us a hour." said Blaze.  
  
"Oh and what if I may ask, how you know this." said Delia  
  
"Well because, umm I don't know ok I just think that we will." said Blaze  
  
"YOU MORON HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT WILL HAPPEN BECAUSE OF THAT LITTLE FACT!" yelled Delia  
  
NOW at this point I would like to point out that someone who can have a high pitch voice should not yell louder than an army of tanks going full bore with very sharp points above them.  
  
"Ah find someplace to hide now." said Blaze as he grabbed Delia and had hid in a hole in the wall.  
  
While the stalagmites were falling down a hole suddenly opened up and of course guess which two humans were sitting right where it was. That's right Blaze and Delia. Our favorite hero and Heroin. [Sorry if I misspelled it but what I was going for was a female hero] This of course led to a giant fall downward into the bottom of the mountain.  
  
"Huh where am I." said Blaze who was the first to wake up noticing Delia right beside her. "Oh yea, the fall that I had. Come on Delia time to wake up."  
  
"Please mom just five more minutes." said Delia completely asleep  
  
"Not now Delia we fell down a hole and I don't know if there is a way out." said Blaze  
  
"Come on mom please." said Delia  
  
"Oh all right I'll leave you alone. Go figure the only time she gets sleep is when she gets's knocked unconscious." said Blaze, "Hey, what's that."  
  
Blaze had noticed that there were two glowing pods in the corner and they were glowing a strange green color.  
  
Well that's it for now don't worry though I'm trying to find the force within me to get this thing a going and trust me this might have a predictable plot but frankly its to late in the night for me to care Now on to something a little bit more therapeutic like that flame that I had gotten from Dukes alter ego first off one this is a fanfic about Ashes father not him finding his father you moron and second you should talk because I read you fanfic and if you hate pokemon so much then why are you writing about it and reading fanfics about it 


	10. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz don't sue  
  
Beginning of the End  
  
Two strange glowing pods. Now how often do you run into something like that. Well today Blaze is seeing it and boy he is about ready to pass out.  
  
"Um, what the heck are these." said Blaze as he started walking toward the pods.  
  
Blaze, in his infinite brilliance, decided to touch one of the pods.  
  
"AHHHHHHH." yelled Blaze as he was enveloped in the light that had been produced from the pods.  
  
At long last Delia finally decided to wake up. "Huh what's going on." said Delia half awake.  
  
Just then Blaze came out of the light and fell on top of Delia. After the light diminished there stood tow figures. Both of them were plainly not human with one taller then the other and the smaller one with spikes on its back. However after the brief moment that they could tell what they look like they had taken off into the darkness.  
  
"What the heck were those things." said Delia  
  
"Hey your guess is as good as mine." said Blaze  
  
"Who was the moron who released those demons." said a voice in the darkness  
  
"Hey who said that." yelled Blaze  
  
"Well I guess we know who it was now don't we." said the voice which came from out of the darkness and reveled itself.  
  
It was a Marowwak. It looked like any other Marowwak except that this one was about a foot taller and it can talk human.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you have done." said Marowwak  
  
"Um no what have I done." said Blaze in his usual thick headed tone.  
  
"You have released the two Demons that will destroy the world." said Marowwak  
  
"Oh." said Blaze completely stunned.  
  
"But don't worry about it, it shouldn't take more then a few years and by then someone should be able to take care of them.", said Marowwak, "Now I take it you two are lost. How about I give you two the fastest way out of here."  
  
"Ok." said Delia  
  
Surprisingly it only took them a few hours to get out. However on the way out Delia couldn't help but ask him a few questions, aka she grilled him till he was well done.  
  
"So what were you doing here in the mountain." asked Delia  
  
"My job was to make sure those pods were undisturbed. That was until someone opened them." said Marowwak  
  
"Hey, how was I suppose to know that would happen." said Blaze  
  
"Ignore him. So what will you do now?" questioned Delia  
  
"I suppose I will try and stop them if I can. Oh wait there is the exit." said Marowwak who just wanted the conversation to end.  
  
After a few minutes, but seemed like and eternity for poor Marowwak, they had finally exited the mountain.  
  
"Follow this path and it will take you to Cerulean City." said Marowwak  
  
"Ok thank you Marowwak." said Blaze and Delia as they waved to his departure.  
  
'Strange according to the legend only the person who can stop them can release them. But I mean look at him he as skinny as a pole. Oh well I better get going before they cause to much damage.' thought Marowwak  
  
Phew now this is starting to get scary two chapters in one week. sorry to say this but the only reason why is because now that I am on spring break and now I don't have to worry about school until Monday and now I can type more. 


	11. Dream of the Badge

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz don't sue  
  
Dream of the Badge  
  
Cerulean City the water pokemon capitol of the Kanto League and also home to the Cascade Badge. This is the very reason why Blaze is in this city. Right now Blaze had managed to find his way, even though it should have taken him only 20 minutes, to the pokecenter in about an hour.  
  
"Delia I can't believe you got us lost in a city and with a map." complained Blaze  
  
"Well how was I suppose to know that the map was upside down." yelled Delia  
  
"Well if you had check the compass thing at the bottom you would have realized that south is pointing north." said Blaze  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Oh great my pokemon are done." said Blaze as he walked up to the counter completely forgetting about the fight he was in.  
  
"Here you go." said the clone at we all know as Nurse Joy  
  
"Ok great now to get my badge." said Blaze as he started walking out of the Pokecenter.  
  
"Hey wait for don't think I didn't forget about last time." yelled Delia as she tried to catch up with Blaze  
  
"All right, then I suggest that you hurry up or else you won't get to see it." said Blaze as he ran to the gym  
  
After a ten minute run they had managed to make it to the gym before closing time.  
  
"Hey are you the leader of this gym." yelled Blaze to the man at the other end of the pool.  
  
"No but the leader will be here soon. I'm just her husband." said whoever [I can't think up of a name ok]  
  
"TERRY [whoops guess I did lol] GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND CHANGE THE DIAPERS." Yelled a woman from somewhere.  
  
"Whoops sorry that would be my wife, sorry I hate to end this conversation but I have to go." said Terry  
  
"Alright good luck." said Blaze  
  
"Ok now who was the one that wanted to challenge me." said the woman  
  
"Oh that would be me." said Blaze  
  
"Ok we will have a 6 on 1 match." said the woman  
  
"Ok but who will get the six and who will have only the one." asked Blaze with once again one of his infinite brilliant moments  
  
"You'll get the six and I will have the one, and that's because I will only need one. Go Gyarados." said the woman who tossed a pokeball containing the biggest pokemon Blaze has ever seen.  
  
"Umm that's a big pokemon." said Blaze completely dumbfounded  
  
"No one can beat my invincible Gyarados." boasted the woman  
  
"Oh yea, then let's try Pidgey." said Blaze as he tossed his pokeball containing Pidgey.  
  
Whoops sorry I had to replace this chapter with the original one because I forgot to add this A/N ok now as for the legend don't worry it will be reveled with time. Now I hope to get the battle part in by the end of the weekend and trust me it will have a better ending than the Boulder Badge 


	12. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz don't sue  
  
Let the Bodies Hit the Floor [good song]  
  
"Pidgey Gust attack." said Blaze  
  
However for poor Blaze Pidgey was too scared to even move and was cowering behind Blazes legs.  
  
"Ah come on Pidgey it's only a Gyarados." said Blaze  
  
"How would you like to take on something like that!" Yelled Delia  
  
"Well I see your point. Ok Pidgey return." said Blaze as he returned Pidgey to his pokeball  
  
"So which pokemon are you going to use next." boasted the woman  
  
'Hmm now which one should I use? I know I can't use Charmelon because if I do he might get himself killed knowing the weakness. I guess I can only use Dratini.' thought Blaze  
  
"Go Dratini." yelled Blaze as he tossed a pokeball  
  
Once the pokeball landed on the platform out popped the legendary Dratini. Needlessly to say it left the poor woman stunned silent.  
  
'I heard that I kid had this pokemon but I never knew that I would met him in person. Well this should be interesting.' thought the woman  
  
"Oh bye the way my name is Rain." said Rain  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Rain." said Blaze who for the first time noticed how beautiful she is. If you want something to give you a visual try thinking of what Brock would look like with meeting a Joy or a Jenny only less stupid.  
  
"Hey stop with the niceness and kick her butt." yelled Delia  
  
"All right I'm going Dratini bubble attack." said Blaze but Dratini had other ideas  
  
"Draaaatiniiiiiiii." yelled Dratini who released a mighty thunder wave.  
  
"Um wow I never thought that it could do that to a pokemon much less learn an attack that is reserved for only lighting pokemon." said a very shocked Rain  
  
"Hey this is news to me." said Blaze  
  
Sadly though for Dartini Gyarados had been hit and boy was it mad.  
  
'How dare this little worm hurt me? Me the almighty Gyarados the most powerful pokemon in the world.' thought Gyarados  
  
"Ahhhh" screamed Gyarados as it tried to take Dratini for a swim without its consent.  
  
"Ah Dratini. Hey Rain can't you control your own pokemon." yelled Blaze  
  
"Sorry I can control him when he's calm but when he's mad, well that's a different story." said Rain  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Blaze  
  
However in the water a major battle was going on. Gyarados had tried to bite Dratini but she had managed to out maneuver it. Dratini had managed to wrap itself around the neck of Gyarados. Through out the fight Dratini had noticed that a strange energy was forming inside of itself and it was concentrating itself upon the jewel on top of its head. Dratini had let itself go of Gyarados's neck and released a beam of unimaginable power.  
  
On top we see Blaze and Rain trying to see anything of what's going on.  
  
"Hey you see anything." asked Blaze  
  
"No I don't" said Rain  
  
"Say how deep is this pool." asked Blaze, "I can't even see the bottom."  
  
"I don't know but if I had to guess I would have to say at least 200 feet." said Rain  
  
Before Blaze could respond to that a bright light had come up from the bottom and had released itself revealing a very beaten up Gyarados.  
  
"Ah, my prize Gyarados." Screamed Rain  
  
"Where's my Dratini." said Blaze  
  
Right after he said that Dratini had made itself known by jumping out of the water and landing right in Blazes arms. Now the funny part of this is that Blaze couldn't handle the shock and landed right in the pool.  
  
"Ah Dratini." said Blaze  
  
"Hey congratulations here's your Cascade Badge, I'll give to you as soon as you are out of the water." said Rain.  
  
After a good minute Blaze was finally able to get himself out of the pool and received his second Badge.  
  
sorry I want to end it here I hope you enjoy this chapter because this is probly one of the longest ones that I have written and im willing to guess that you all thought that Professor Oak had him give him his Dratini don't worry I didn't forget ill put it in the next chapter. 


	13. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz don't sue  
  
Remembrance  
  
Today we see Blaze just doing the regular thing. Walking, walking and more walking. Except this time there is something different, this time Blaze has his very own Cascade Badge.  
  
"I can't believe Dratini was able to get me this badge." said Blaze  
  
"Yea I know what you mean. It shouldn't be far from evolving because of all of the battle that it has been winning." said Delia  
  
"I suppose so." said Blaze  
  
"I still can't believe Professor Oak let you keep Dratini." said Delia  
  
"Yea you're telling me." said Blaze while remembering what the conversation was like.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Um hi, Professor Oak I guess you want me to send you the dratini don't you." said Blaze with a sad look on his face.  
  
"No, that will be alright Blaze you may keep Dratini so long as you treat it well." said the Professor.  
  
"What! Why don't you want her Professor." said a completely stunned Blaze  
  
"Well I was just thinking that the worst thing that I could do is separate you two. Now what kind of a person would I be if I did that." said the Professor.  
  
"..." Blaze was completely speechless by this little bit of news  
  
"Good bye Blaze and start collecting pokemon, because I have not received a single one from you yet." said The Professor before he hung up.  
  
"Um Blaze, you who, you ok." said Delia, "Well looks like I was wrong about the Professor."  
  
Delia had decided to poke Blaze and see what happened. Poor Blaze after only one poke had fallen over like a falling tree.  
  
"Um wow that's out of it." said Delia  
  
*Real Time*  
  
"Yea I guess so." said Blaze pondering the question, "But my only question is, is what kind of a pokemon will it evolve into."  
  
"Well I guess we will have to find out then won't we." said Delia  
  
"Yea, hey is that a water pokemon." said Blaze while pointing to a magikarp that was in a pond  
  
"Yea I guess so why don't I try and catch it." said Delia  
  
"What no way Nurse's are not suppose to have Pokemon. So I will catch it." said Blaze  
  
With that Blaze had tossed out the pokeball containing Dratini.  
  
"Dratiniiiiii." yelled the little snake like Pokemon  
  
"Dratini Thunder Wave now." yelled Blaze  
  
Dratini released a thunder wave that was so powerful that a Raichu would have been proud.  
  
"Go Pokeball." said Blaze as he tossed a empty Pokeball that caught Magikarp  
  
Once  
  
Twice  
  
Ding!  
  
"Yes I caught a Magikarp." said Blaze while hold the Pokeball for all to see  
  
"Great now can we get moving to Vermillion." said Delia  
  
"Alright, alright let's get going." said Blaze as they started walking.  
  
well I hope you like it. The good news is that the cut on my hands weren't as deep as we thought and the pain has mostly gone away so I was able to type this. Oh and before I forget the guessing game with toni is still going on. All you have to do is guess by sending you guess by review. 


	14. Attack of the Rock Pokemon part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz don't sue  
  
Attack of the Rock Pokemon part 1  
  
Today we join Blaze and Delia just doing the regular thing. Walking and talking on the path ahead. However unknown to all of the others something new was about to happen to them.  
  
"So how long until we reach Celadon city." asked Delia  
  
"Well if I add in out rate of being lost I would have to say at least six months." Joked Blaze  
  
"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FUNNY." screamed Delia so loud that the local spearow had started flying away squawking in protest  
  
"Ok, Ok the truth is, is that it will take us about a week to get there if we go by foot." said Blaze, "But there is a bus depot not far from here and it will only take a few hours if we take the bus."  
  
"Oh great finally I don't have to walk and get scratches on my legs." said Delia, "But how long will it take to get there."  
  
"Not long only about an hour." said Blaze  
  
Three hours later they finally found the bus depot.  
  
"How exactly did you think that that so called shortcut would work." said Blaze  
  
"Well it was your fault for listening to me." said Delia  
  
"Whatever. Come on lets get going before the bus leaves." said Blaze  
  
"Wait a minute. How will we pay for this? I mean I don't have any money and I know for a fact that you don't." said Delia  
  
"Well with all of the battles that I have been winning, and people wanting to see dratini, I was able to come up with quite a handsome amount of money." said Blaze as he held up a bag literally bulging with money, "Plus a little extra."  
  
".." that was all Delia was able to say because her jaw was on the floor.  
  
"Well enough of this come on. We have to get on." said Blaze as he grabbed Delia's hand and dragged her to the ticket booth.  
  
"Hello sir may I help you." said a very cute looking girl, you know the kind that Brock would drool over.  
  
"Yea, hi, could I get two tickets to Celadon City please." asked Blaze  
  
"Ok sure, your price will be, 50 yen please." said the girl and Blaze handed her the money, "Ok you bus will leave in about ten minutes."  
  
"Come on I want to get some seats before they are all taken." said Delia  
  
Now it was her turn to drag Blaze on to the bus and thankfully the bus held three seats and they were able to find a pair of seats that were right next to each other.  
  
"Great lets get these seats before someone else does." said Delia as she dragged Blaze to the first two seats together.  
  
Now for some bad news. You see they did get two seats together and they set them selves in the seats with one next to the window, Blazes seat, and the one next to it, Delia's seat, and the one next to her was seated by someone who looked like he belongs in jail rather then in a bus.  
  
The man had looked next to her and noticed how beautiful she is and in his 'cool' ways had tried to get a date with her.  
  
"Hey there, so this your boyfriend?" asked the jerk  
  
"No." said Delia who plainly not wanted to talk to him.  
  
"Shame if I was him I would be all over you." said the jerk, "So how about you come on over to my place and have a two person party."  
  
"How about you find a tooth brush and then we will see." said Delia  
  
"Oh you a funny one. Say I'm willing to bet that you're a virgin. How about I pop that cherry tonight." said the jerk that didn't have a chance to finish that because there was a quick blur and he was in the seat which had a man the size and weight of a snorlax. the man was asleep and when the jerk landed in the seat next to him the guy had decided to fall right on top of him.  
  
'Huh what was that.' thought Delia she looked across from her and looked at Blaze was asleep and had looked like nothing had happened.  
  
'Ouch how can something like that hurt this much.' thought Blaze who was smirking on the other side of his face so that Delia could not see it.  
  
well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoy that small bit with the jerk because I had fun writing about it amazing what Blaze will do when he's motivated huh ok now on to some more good news with a vacation coming on I can write more which means more chapters for you people. oh and you all can thank Harpylady for the motivation for me to get this chapter out ok now ill stop talking Peace 


	15. Attack of the Rock Pokemon part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz don't sue  
  
Attack of the Rock Pokemon part 2  
  
Today we join Blaze and Delia right where we left them. Riding on the bus to Celadon City except there is one thing different, the jerk has yet to be found, you see after the guy had brought himself back up the jerk did not reappear and has yet to be found.  
  
"So, what do you think happened to him?" asked Blaze  
  
"I don't care so long as I never see him again." said Delia, "Say were you the one who hit him?"  
  
"Umm no." said Blaze quickly  
  
"Oh really then how come your hand is bruised." said Delia as she pointed to his hand  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." said Blaze  
  
"Fine whatever." said Delia  
  
For the next hour or so Blaze and Delia had stayed silent but what they didn't know was that something terrible was coming there way. This next part is in Pokespeech.  
  
"There is the objective he is moving down the road in a bus and will arrive at the trap point in 2 minutes." said a shadowy figure  
  
"Good he will pay for what he did to the world." said a pokemon over a radio  
  
"But I don't see the point in him being dead, I mean come on he's only just a kid." said a shadowy figure  
  
"Don't worry after the resistance has won all will be raveled." said the pokemon over the radio.  
  
"All right." said the Shadowy figure  
  
Pokespeech off  
  
"You know Blaze you can tell me if you did anything, it's not like I will be freaked or anything." said Delia  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you I didn't do anything to him." said Blaze  
  
Just then something had hit the bus and had knocked it over.  
  
"Ahhh" both Blaze and Delia said in unison  
  
Right then something said in almost perfect English  
  
"All of you may go except the one who is called Blaze Ketchum." said a Geodude  
  
"Hey wasn't the one kid named that." said someone  
  
"Yea the one with the brunet." said another person  
  
"If you do not give me Blaze Ketchum I will kill you all." said the Geodude  
  
"I'm Blaze Ketchum." said Blaze  
  
"Good then you shall die for releasing the demons of legend." said Geodude  
  
ahhhh no its return of the evil cliffhanger well sorry but this is all that I will let out for now because I want to make sure that I am still interested in this and don't worry the last chapter will have a big fight scene and Blaze will get some new pokemon even though im not saying which ones ok now just so you know the thing with toni is still going on all you have to do is guess in the reviews or email sand say its about pokemon the beginning and I wont delete it and from there I can read your guess and if you get it right you will receive the chapter that I have going ahead ok peace im out 


	16. Attack of the Rock Pokemon part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz don't sue  
  
Attack of the Rock Pokemon (part 3)  
  
"So be it." said Blaze  
  
"The others may go, except for him." said the pokemon who came from the shadows to reveal itself to be a Sandshrew and shocked most of the passengers.  
  
"What are you going to do to him." asked Delia  
  
"Since he was the one who released them he will be the first to die." said the Sandshrew  
  
"What! No." said Delia as she ran to his side.  
  
"Its alright Delia, I'll be alright, now you go with the other and I'll join up wit you later ok." said Blaze who was hugging Delia with her sobbing on his chest.  
  
"Alright I'll go but you have o promise me that you will return." said Delia  
  
"I will." said Blaze as Delia was finally able to let him go.  
  
Some of the pokemon had managed to get the bus turned upright and was now loading people into the bus.  
  
"Good luck Blaze." said Delia as the bus started running into the distance.  
  
"Now may we continue." said the Sandshrew, "Good. Now, all pokemon attack."  
  
All of the pokemon had attacked at once. As the pokemon were advancing Blaze had released all of his pokemon for the fight. However they will not be needed.  
  
"Dude." yelled a Geodude who knocked out the front line of pokemon.  
  
"Huh who are you." said Blaze  
  
"Dude Geo." said Geodude as it knocked around all of the pokemon in its path.  
  
"Alright then. Pidgey gust attack. Dratini thundewave. Charmelon flamethrower. Caterpie tackle. Magikarp umm what attack do you have." said Blaze  
  
Sadly though Magikarp was knocked aside by one of the opposing pokemon and landed in some of the bushes.  
  
"Magikarp are you alright." said a concerned Blaze  
  
"Karp Karp Karp." said Magikarp from the bushes which started to glow.  
  
"Huh!" said Blaze  
  
"Ahhhhh" screamed a now fully evolved Gyarados  
  
All of pokemon and humans just stood there and watched as the huge pokemon started to make mince meat of the ranks.  
  
*pokespeech on*  
  
"What should we do now you moron." said a pikachu  
  
"Um why are you asking me for I'm just an idiot." said sandshrew.  
  
"Well then I'll just make that decision for you." said Pikachu, "RETREAT."  
  
With that all of the pokemon had started running for the hills and it looked like there was nothing that was going to try and stop them.  
  
*Pokespeech off*  
  
"Well that was fun now how on earth are we to get to the nearest town." said Blaze  
  
Just then Gyarados had pointed to the river and made a motion that had said 'get on'. It was just then that Blaze had noticed that a few of his pokemon had evolved during the battle. Pidgey was now Pidgeiotto and caterpie was now a metapod. Oh sure Blaze felt kind of sad that he didn't get to see it but he guessed that the battle was a little more important.  
  
"Oh well come on everyone time to get into your pokeballs." said Blaze as he pointed their respective pokeballs at the pokemon, "Oh that's right I almost forgot about you. So how about you join my crew."  
  
"Geo." said Geodude and had nodded yes  
  
"Alright then pokeball go." said Blaze as he tossed an empty pokeball at Geodude.  
  
Geodude was sucked in and it didn't even put up a fight as it had already dinged as soon as it had hit the ground.  
  
"Alright then, come on Gyarados I think everyone is tired." said Blaze as he walked on top of Gyarados and headed to Celadon City.  
  
After a few hours Gyarados had made it to Celadon City and Blaze had walked the rest of the way to the Pokecenter, since he figured that would be where Delia would be, and not to his surprise there was Delia sitting on a sofa looking kind of sad.  
  
"Hey Delia." said Blaze  
  
"Huh. BLAZE YOU ALIVE." screamed Delia as she ran toward Blaze who had accidentally knocked him on the ground.  
  
"Huh Blaze you awake." said Delia  
  
Sadly though Delia had knocked him out when he hit the floor.  
  
I hope you all love this chapter. Oh and some good news IM ON EASTER BREAK. Which means more chapters for you people who actually read this story oh and I have a favor to ask you people. After the johto league Jesse and James get new pokemon would anyone happen to know what pokemon they get. 


	17. The Snotty Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz don't sue  
  
The Snooty Woman  
  
Right now we join Blaze and Delia with Delia trying to apologize for knocking him out.  
  
"I'm sorry for knocking you out at the pokecenter." said Delia for the tenth time that day  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you it's alright and you're forgiven. Now can you please stop it." said Blaze  
  
"Alright." said Delia  
  
"Ok now that, that is over now let's see if we can find the gym." said Blaze, "Um according to this map it should be at the other end of the city."  
  
After an hour or so they had arrived at the Celadon City Gym. However when they got there they saw several old men standing at the windows looking into the gym.  
  
"He he heeee this gym is great nothing in there but beautiful women in there." said one of the three old men  
  
"Hey is it you guys again. That's it Gloom vine whip them inside of here." said one of the women inside  
  
As soon as she said that some vines appeared and took the old men inside.  
  
"Well that was sure interesting." said Blaze in complete shock  
  
"Come on lets get going after this battle I want to get some shopping done." complained Delia  
  
"Alright alright, get a girl into a big city and the next thing you know she wants to shop." mumbled Blaze  
  
Thankfully Delia didn't heat him so he was spared some torment.  
  
"Sorry sir but there is no men allowed here." said a woman at the counter  
  
"WHAT AND WHY NOT." screamed Blaze  
  
"Because all woman should have a safe haven from men." said the snooty woman  
  
In a flash Blazes sword was at the woman's throat.  
  
"Listen bitch I have been having a very bad day. The last thing I need is some bitch stopping me from doing something that I need to do." said Blaze in a very threatening tone, "Now are you going to let me challenge the local gym leader or not."  
  
"That's enough he may pass." said a woman  
  
"But mam no men are allowed." said the snooty woman  
  
"It was a tradition placed by my mother and I think it is stupid. Now you will let him through or you will be fired. As for you sir, could please put that away." said the woman  
  
"Fine." said Blaze as he put the sword back into its sheath.  
  
"Say are you the one who survived that massive pokemon attack." asked the woman  
  
"Yes now can we please get going it has been a long day." said Blaze  
  
"Alright come this way. Oh and by the way my name is Terry." said the woman  
  
alright that is chapter 17 and I hope I get at least one review pleassssssssssssssssee ok now onto some bad news I wont be able to add a new chapter since I have work today but I can promise to get a new one tomorrow and don't worry the battle scene will be in the next one. 


	18. Battle against the Plants

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz don't sue  
  
Battle against the Plants  
  
"Sorry about what I did to that woman." apologized Blaze  
  
"Oh it's alright. Besides I always thought that, that tradition was stupid." said Terry  
  
"Why was it placed in the first place." asked Blaze  
  
"Oh it was their because my mother didn't want me to met any boys." said Terry  
  
"Oh ok." said Blaze  
  
"So shall we have a 2v2 pokemon Battle." said Terry  
  
"Alright then go Charmelon." said Blaze  
  
"Fine then I'll send out Oddish." said Terry  
  
"Charmelon Flamethrower." said Blaze as Charmelon let loose a flamethrower that had burned poor Oddish to a crisp  
  
"Oh darn. Oh well return Oddish." said Terry as she returned Oddish, "Go Bulbasaur."  
  
Charmelon Ember." said Blaze  
  
The ember attack had hit Bulbasaur and burned it badly but it was still kicking.  
  
"Bulbasaur vine whip." said Terry  
  
"Dodge it." said Blaze  
  
Bulbasaurs vine whip had hit Charmelon. While Charmelon was being whipped he started to get some fire in his eyes.  
  
'Huh what's that, oh wait I know what that is, its rage.' Thought Blaze  
  
"Charmelon slash attack." said Blaze  
  
Charmelon had gotten away from the vines and went straight for Bulbasaur. The slash that Charmelon had done finally knocked out Bulbasaur.  
  
"Oh well it's about time that I lost to a boy." said Terry to no one but herself  
  
"Alright way to go Charmelon." said Charmelon  
  
Charmelon just sat there completely exhausted.  
  
"Oh I guess you're tired. Ok then return." said Blaze as he returned Charmelon.  
  
"Well here's your rainbow badge." said Terry as she handed him a multicolor badge.  
  
"Alright only five more to go." said Blaze, "Wait a minute where's Delia."  
  
"You mean the girl that was with you?" asked Terry, "I thought I saw her head toward the mall."  
  
"WHAT. OH NO I HAVE TO GET THERE BEFORE SHE SPENDS ALL OF OUR MONEY." screamed Blaze as he ran out of the place so fast he could not be seen.  
  
Blaze ran all the way to the mall at supersonic speed. However when he got there Blaze was in for a sight. There was Delia sitting on a bench with a mountain of items looking around and having a soda.  
  
"..." That was all Blaze was able to say with his jaw on the floor.  
  
"Oh Blaze nice of you to finally finish your battle, now can you help me with these thing they weigh so much." said Delia  
  
*Thud* that would be the sound of Blaze hitting the ground.  
  
I hope this chapter is ok. Now I have a very big favor to ask of you people. When Ash completes the Johto league Misty leaves the group now what I need to know is why did she leave plz I need to know this little bit of info because it will be needed for a future date. Oh I never told you people what Blaze looks like did I, well you take ash and you swap his brown eyes for Black one and there you go that Blaze ladies and gentlemen 


	19. The Great Shopping Experience

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz don't sue  
  
The Great Shopping Experience  
  
After having won his very own Rainbow Badge, Blaze had to go find Delia and stop her from spending all of there money. Sadly though when Blaze had gotten there she had a mountain of items from various stores.  
  
Now on to the show. First we see Blaze holding all of the gifts, which that in itself was amazing considering that the pile was bigger then him and probably weigh more to.  
  
"Man Delia how much stuff did you buy." complained Blaze  
  
"Oh don't worry I only spent half of the money." said Delia  
  
"WHAT YOU SPENT THAT MUCH." screamed Blaze.  
  
"Don't worry I got you something for you." said Delia  
  
"Did you at least get the essentials while you were doing this." said Blaze  
  
"Of course I did that before I did my shopping." said Delia  
  
"Good at least you did something right." said Blaze, "Now what exactly did you get."  
  
"Oh just this and that." commented Delia  
  
"That's a lot of just this and that." said Blaze, "Now let's see here."  
  
Blaze sat down and started looking through some of the bags.  
  
"What cloths, cloths and more cloths good god Delia what on earth would you need so many cloths for." said Blaze  
  
"Well you never know when they will be needed." said Delia as a matter of fact voice  
  
"Great just a bunch of cloths that wont be needed." mumbled Blaze  
  
*Bam* Blaze was knocked down on to the ground by Delia  
  
"Ouch what did you do that for." complained Blaze  
  
"Never you mind now lets get going you've rested long enough." said Delia  
  
"Alright, alright then." said blaze as he lifted up the items.  
  
After what was suppose to be a twenty minute walk turned into an hour. The reason why is because Delia just had to get anything that she thought was 'cute'.  
  
"Why did you have to get everything on the way here." complained Blaze  
  
"Oh come on you know that I never shop. So every once in a while I like to go buck wild just to get it out of my system." said Delia  
  
"Oh all right but just this once and the only time that you can do it is in this city. Deal?" told Blaze  
  
"Oh alright then." said Delia  
  
"Ok then where are we off to next." said Blaze as he was looking at the map  
  
"I'm going to talk to Nurse Joy for a little bit ok." said Delia as she started walking toward the counter.  
  
"Ok." said Blaze  
  
"You know you don't know how lucky you are because most guys twice his size can't even lift half that amount of items." said Nurse Joy in awe  
  
"Yea I know. It's strange ever since Mount Moon he's been getting stronger and stronger." observed Delia  
  
"Hey just enjoy it. Lots of girls would kill to have somebody like that." said Nurse Joy with a sneaky smile  
  
"What. He's not my boyfriend he's just a friend who happens to be a boy." said Delia with a major blush on her face.  
  
"Hey not yet he isn't." said Nurse Joy  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this. I promised you, you would have at least a chapter a day and the reason why that this chapter is coming out is because tomorrow is Easter Sunday and its going to suck because I have to work and I don't think I will be able to write another chapter. Oh I forgot to ask you people a question I was think that maybe I should have more romance between Blaze and Delia let me know and we'll see. 


	20. Bedside Manner

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz don't sue.  
  
Bedside Manner  
  
After an exhausting day of packing and walking they had managed to get to Saffron city at just about dusk.  
  
"Ok now where is the gym." said Blaze  
  
"Blaze shouldn't we do that tomorrow." said Delia  
  
"Oh all right I'll do it tomorrow." said Blaze as they walked into the Pokecenter  
  
"Excuse me but do you have any room for the night." asked Delia  
  
"Yes I only have one. But it is a two bedroom so I guess that's some good news." said the every bubbly Nurse Joy  
  
"Ok, well take it." said Delia as she took the key.  
  
In the room.  
  
"Good night." said Delia  
  
"Night." said Blaze as they both fell asleep  
  
In the middle of the night Delia had a chance to ask a question that had been nagging at her since she first met Blaze.  
  
"Wake up Blaze." said Delia  
  
"What?" said Blaze half asleep.  
  
"I was just wondering, why did you want to become a pokemon trainer?" asked Delia  
  
"I guess you can say that it was because of a dream I had. You see I once had this dream where I was standing on top of a platform and I had just won the Pokemon Championship and then I had to fight something. I couldn't see it but I knew I had to fight it. I fought along side of my pokemon and after the big fight I had won." said Blaze  
  
"Oh well just so you know the reason why I had at first become a pokemon trainer was to get out of the house. Now a days, well lets just say I can't tell you." said Delia  
  
"Oh really hmmm guess ill just have to figure it out myself." said Blaze  
  
"Trust me you won't be able to." said Delia  
  
"Whatever good night Delia." said Blaze as he went to sleep  
  
"Good night Blaze." said Delia as she fell asleep  
  
God I can't believe I managed to get three chapters done in one day god I really am turning into an author and just so you know don't expect a chapter tomorrow because I have a lot of work to do and then I will probably not have the energy to write the title much less the whole chapter 


	21. The Fighting Badge

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz don't sue  
  
The Fighting Badge  
  
After they had woken up Blaze and Delia had decided to get the next badge.  
  
"So do you know what kind of Pokemon they use here." asked Delia  
  
"Well I asked around and they said that they use fighting pokemon. So naturally I'll use Pidgeotto." said Blaze  
  
"But who else will you use." asked Delia  
  
"Who else, Charmelon and Dartini." said Blaze.  
  
"Ok." said Delia  
  
After a few minute walk they arrived at the Gym door.  
  
"Well you have to go this way and I will have to watch. Good luck." said Delia as she walked up the stairway.  
  
"So you're my next victim." said a seven foot, very big man.  
  
"Um I'm just here for a pokemon match. Do you know where the Gym Leader is?" asked Blaze  
  
"Yea that's him over there." said the guy  
  
"Ok thanks." said Blaze as he went to the Gym Leader  
  
"Hello." said the Gym Leader. The guy was no where near as intimidating as the first person but he had even more muscle to boot.  
  
"Um are you the gym leader?" asked Blaze  
  
"Yes I am. My name is Bruno." said Bruno  
  
"Blaze." said Blaze  
  
"So shall we have a three on three match." said Bruno  
  
"Sure, go Pidgeotto." said Blaze as he tossed a pokeball containing the pokemon  
  
"Fine then I shall choose machop." said Bruno as he tossed a pokeball that contained the respective pokemon.  
  
"Pidgeotto wing attack." said Blaze  
  
Pidgeotto swiped Machop with its wing and knocked it out in one attack.  
  
"Nicely done considering that was my newest pokemon." said Bruno, "This next one has never won. Go Machamp."  
  
'Geese talk about going from crawling to running.' thought Blaze  
  
"Hey you think you can handle another round." asked Blaze to Pidgeotto  
  
Pidgeotto nodded yes.  
  
"Good. Come here for a second I have an idea." said Blaze  
  
All that could be heard was small whispers.  
  
"Got it." asked Blaze  
  
Yes.  
  
"Good then lets try It." said Blaze  
  
Pidgeotto flew high into the sky and came down at super sonic speed but it did not hit Machamp instead it flew just above it and Machamp was at first looked like it was unaffected but was then knocked in the wall.  
  
"How did that happen?" said Bruno completely shocked.  
  
"When the sound barrier is broken the wash effect affects whatever is behind it. I call it the Sonic Boom attack. That and I got lucky that the wind was strong enough." said Blaze in completely Ash looking style.  
  
*Bam* that would be the sound of both Delia and Bruno hitting the ground Anime Style.  
  
"Oh Pidgeotto I guess that tired you out ok you have a rest." said Blaze as he recalled Pidgeotto  
  
"I think I understand. Oh well go Pincer." said Bruno  
  
"Fine then how about I fight fire against bug. Go Charmelon." said Blaze as he tossed Charmelon's pokeball.  
  
Charmelon had fried Pincer without Blazes order.  
  
"Great not again we need to talk about this." said Blaze as he returned Charmelon  
  
"What ever ok here's your badge now get going I have some training to do with my pokemon." said Bruno as he handed Blaze a fist shaped Badge.  
  
"Alright I won my Forth Badge." said Blaze as he pumped his fist into the air.  
  
Blaze practically ran out of the gym. He would have if Delia hadn't reminded him that he has a traveling companion.  
  
"So where are we off to next." asked Delia  
  
"Well according to this we should go to Vermillion City. Its about a two day walk from here." said Blaze while holding the map.  
  
"Ok let's get going." said Delia as she started running off.  
  
"Hey wait up." complained Blaze as he tried to catch up.  
  
well against my better judgment I decided to write a new chapter today. I hope all you reader like it. Oh and the thing with the Sonic Boom I have no idea if that was right but I suppose now you can guess why I failed my physical science class huh. Oh and I would like to say thank you Smiley for the info you gave me. 


	22. Butterfrees Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so plz don't sue  
  
Butterfree's Goodbye  
  
Right now we join as Blaze and Delia are heading toward Vermillion city to earn the 5th badge but what they don't know is that today Blaze is going to loose one of his pokemon.  
  
"So, do you know what kind of pokemon Vermillion City gym uses?" asked Delia  
  
"Yea when I was in the city I noticed that they use electric pokemon. So I'm going to use Geodude." said Blaze  
  
"Guess that makes sense." said Delia  
  
Just then Blazes pokeball that contained Metapod had opened up.  
  
"Huh what the." said Blaze in complete confusion  
  
Metapod had made a crack in its shell and out of the crack came a bright light. After the light was finished came a newly evolved Butterfree.  
  
"What well this is new I haven't been able to train you and here you just evolve out of know where" said Blaze in complete shock.  
  
Just then Butterfree had taken off toward a cliff.  
  
"Hey where are you going." yelled Blaze.  
  
Blaze and Delia had taken off to try and follow the wild pokemon but when they reached the cliff they were in for a surprise.  
  
"Hey what's with all of the pokemon." said Blaze looking at all of the Butterfree.  
  
"Oh I heard of this, this is when all of the butterfree gather and try to find mates." said Delia  
  
"Oh do you know when he will come back." asked Blaze  
  
"That's the thing they don't come back." said Delia  
  
"What happens to them." asked Blaze in complete shock.  
  
"Well they get so tired that they just die." said Delia with a sad look on her face, "but the alternative is that he doesn't and he will live as an outcast for all pokemon."  
  
"Oh. I guess in this case I guess letting him do this is the best thing." said Blaze coming to a conclusion.  
  
After a few hours Butterfree had managed to find itself a mate and was off into the sunset. While the pokemon was off Delia had gotten the idea of holding Blazes hand.  
  
'I hope that we'll be like them when we get older.' thought Delia happily  
  
However what they didn't see was the jerk from the bus was coming up from behind.  
  
'Huh' thought Blaze but it was to late because the jerk had knocked out Blaze.  
  
"What the?" said Delia but before she could get out anything else the jerk had punched out Delia  
  
After a few minutes Blaze was able to come back to reality.  
  
"Where's Delia?" said Blaze but no one was around to answer his question.  
  
After shaking the cobwebs from his head he could see some dragging tracks into the woods. Blaze ran after him with nothing but bad thoughts running through his head.  
  
I hope you at least like it this chapter was suppose to be a sub-chapter to something greater ad yes it will have something to do with the legend anyway I don't know if I can get the next chapter out by the end of today but ill try. You see the reason why is because I think I'm coming down with a case of writers block 


	23. A Whole New Blaze

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me. Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball z or its moves so please don't sue me  
  
A Whole New Blaze  
  
Blaze ran. He ran faster than he could ever hope to do. The reason why is because Delia is missing and he can't find her. The last time he saw her was at the cliff before he was knocked out.  
  
"AHHHHHh" that was Delia's scream, this time Blaze headed in the direction of the scream.  
  
*Back where Delia is*  
  
"Listen you little wench your mine and that's all there is to it." said the jerk  
  
"Listen you." said Delia  
  
"My names Steve." said Steve as he grabbed her hair.  
  
"AHHHHHH let me go now damn It." swore Delia as she was knocked down to the ground.  
  
"Listen you little bitch you will fuck me when I say. Do you understand me." said Steve  
  
"Let me go now." screamed Delia.  
  
"Fine then looks like I'll just have to break you down the old fashion way then." said Steve as he balled up his fist  
  
The fist was about ready to come down when someone had knocked Steve right off of Delia. It was blaze he had managed to find them.  
  
"Ah who the hell did that." said Steve while looking around.  
  
"Over here Bastard." said Blaze  
  
"Hey do you know who your facing punk." said Steve trying to look tough  
  
"Nothing more than a scum bag." said Blaze rather confidently  
  
"Fine then, punk. Guess I'll just have to teach you old school." said Steve as he charged him.  
  
As he charged him he threw a punch, which was caught by Blaze three inches from his face.  
  
'What! How was he able to catch my punch no one has been able to see it much less catch them.' thought Steve  
  
After that moment the two fighters were nothing but a blur. Right, left, right left, up, down. Delia was getting dizzy just trying to keep up. But then Steve hit the ground not far from Delia and he looked as mad as a hornets nest.  
  
'Hmm maybe if I throw a punch and he doges then I can give him a punch to his gut.' thought Steve  
  
Steve moved and threw the punch but instead of hitting him in the gut Blaze elbowed him right in the face.  
  
'Never thought he would do that' thought Steve  
  
"Guess I can't beat you using brute force. Guess I'll just have to use something else." said Steve as he held up both of his hands.  
  
'What's he doing. Is he going to try the Macarena on me.' thought Blaze  
  
"Gallic Gun." said Steve as a wave of energy came streaking toward Blaze.  
  
As the wave of energy came toward Blaze in the last second he was able to bring his arms up to block the attack.  
  
"Unlike you I have the ability to control my energy and throw it like a weapon." said Steve  
  
'Man I need to think of something to counter that move.' thought Blaze  
  
"Gallic Gun." said Steve but this time he pointed it right at Delia  
  
"What!!!! NO!!!!" said Blaze as he moved to get in the path of the attack.  
  
When he got in front of the attack he started getting the feeling that he already knew a move that would stop this attack.  
  
Blaze raised his hands and said "Barrier" and then a shield came up and blocked all of the attacks and thus saved them both.  
  
'What how was he able to do that. Oh well guess I'll just have to bring it up notch.' thought Steve.  
  
"Galliiiiic Gunnnnn" said Steve as he made a huge ball of energy.  
  
"Fine then if that's the way you want to fight that's fine with me." said Blaze as he formed his hands at the side of his body.  
  
"KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAA." said Blaze as he released his own massive wave of energy. The attack had over powered Steve's and was heading toward Steve.  
  
'What, the only person capable of handling that attack was the one who put those demons into the pods.' thought Steve  
  
'how was I able to do this.' thought Blaze  
  
'Now I understand, now I understand how I lost. This person is the reincarnate of him.' though Steve as he was engulfed by Blazes attack.  
  
After the attack ended Steve was on the ground, still alive, but not moving.  
  
"Is he." said Delia after the fight was finally over.  
  
"No but I don't think he'll abduct girls from now on." said Blaze  
  
"And how do you know this." said Delia  
  
"Because I broke his back during the fight, he wont feel it until he wakes up." said Blaze  
  
"Come on then we have to get going." said Delia as they walked off and calling some help for Steve but not caring if it got there.  
  
well that's it and I hope you enjoy it because this will be the last chapter for the day. Oh and before I forget to mention this is the last day for my vacation so you can start expecting chapter every other day again. And besides I'm starting to get writers block and I need a rest. 


	24. The Legend

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue.  
  
The Legend  
  
After the big fight with Steve, Blaze and Delia have finally reached Vermillion City.  
  
"Finally we managed to get here." said Blaze  
  
"Yea sorry but I can't watch your match today." said Delia  
  
"Mind if I ask?" questioned Blaze  
  
"Oh I'm just going to do some research." said Delia as she started running toward the local library.  
  
After a good five minute jog Delia had arrived at the library.  
  
"Excuse me but where might I find information." asked Delia as she walked up to the counter.  
  
"Let me guess, some information on a legend concerning two demons." said the woman at the counter.  
  
"Yes but how did you know?" asked Delia  
  
"There's been a dozen or so people asking questions and checking out this book." said the woman as she handed Delia a book, "Just make sure you have this read by three o'clock because someone will be here to pick it up." *wink*  
  
"Ok thank you." said Delia as she walked to a table to start to read.  
  
In the book she read.  
  
Once apon a time there existed a peace between pokemon and human. But Peace does not last forever for two demons came to earth and reeked havoc with the planet. Many tried to resist, but they fell before there awesome power. Only one was able to put up a fight. His name was lost through time but his power is the thing of dreams. He was able to drive them back into Mount Moon and seal them up, hopefully forever. But when he came out of the mountain he set up the warrior cast for each type of pokemon and warned them that the only way for them to come out is if someone who has the strength to destroy them then and only then will they be released. If they are released the warriors are to put up as much of a fight as they can to try and hold them off for as long as possible. For the chosen one is the only one who can destroy them. The chosen one shall be this very reincarnation. To this day they have not been released and if they are released then they shall start destroying the world.  
  
"Hey Delia." said Blaze as he walked up to her.  
  
"So did you win?" asked Delia  
  
Blaze proudly held up his new thunder badge.  
  
"Yep it was a six on six, but I only needed to use two of my pokemon." said Blaze, "Let's just say that now I have a Charizard and a Graveler."  
  
"Cool so where are we off to next." asked Delia  
  
"Well according to this map we can head to Celadon City, let you do some shopping, and then take the bike trail down to Fuchsia City." said Blaze  
  
"Great let's go. I hear there will be some great sales by the time we get there." said Delia as she grabbed Blaze and ran out of there so fast even a Nascar Driver would say "Now that's fast."  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter even thought it is a short one. 


	25. The Bike Trail

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me."  
  
The Bike Trail  
  
After several days of travel they had managed to get to Celadon City. Then Blaze had to wait a week for Delia to get her shopping done. Needles to say there budget was nearly blown.  
  
"I can't believe you spent all of our money on all of this." said Blaze. What he was talking about was the mountain of things that was right in front of him.  
  
"I didn't spend all of it on just shopping I left a little bit for the bikes." said Delia  
  
"But did you remember the basics like pokemon food." said Blaze  
  
"Opps I knew I forgot something." said Delia with a bit of embarrassment on her face.  
  
*Bam* anime style fall  
  
"Oh well I guess it's up to you to get the money." said Delia trying to get Blaze up.  
  
"What why me?" said Blaze  
  
"Because you're the guy and you're the one who brings home the money." said Delia [just so you know I think that kind of mentality is bogus but I thought it just fit for that scene]  
  
"What and what happened to women liberation." said Blaze as he was pushed out the door.  
  
Sadly thought Blaze had to spend the rest of the day battling just to get enough for the basic supplies.  
  
"So how did you do?" asked Delia as Blaze had just walked through the door of the Pokecenter.  
  
"Well there were slim pickings but I did manage to get the basics. Enough to last us until we get to Fuchsia City." said Blaze holding the bag they use for holding there medical stuff.  
  
"So tomorrow we go to the rental bike shop and get two for the trail. Cool idea." said Delia, "Oh and I did get a room for us but it is only a one bed so you will have to sleep on the floor."  
  
"Hey why should I get to sleep on the floor I did all of the work." complained Blaze  
  
"Because I'm a girl and girls should not have to sleep on the floor while the guy gets to sleep on a nice comfortable bed." said Delia  
  
"But...But" said Delia as she started going to the room.  
  
*Mourning*  
  
"Blaze and Delia get out of bed [nothing like you guys are thinking Delia just had another 'nightmare' *wink wink hint hint* ]  
  
"God that's the third nightmare this week you really need to see someone about that." complained Blaze  
  
"My, are we the grump this mourning. At least you got to sleep on the bed." said Delia as she started to the bathroom to do god knows what.  
  
*Three Hours Later*  
  
Delia finally emerges from the bathroom looking quite nice.  
  
"God what do you do in there I've been ready now for over two hours." said Blaze  
  
"Well unlike you I like to make myself look nice." said Delia looking a little peeved  
  
"Well while you were making yourself look nice I had gotten our bikes. There sitting outside waiting for us." said Blaze as he handed Delia a key, "This will unlock them."  
  
When Delia had gotten outside she had found a pair of bikes with some locks on them.  
  
"These are ours and before you ask I was not the one who put the locks on them." said Blaze as he unlocked his bike.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" asked Delia  
  
"Nothing." said Blaze rather quickly  
  
"Whatever." said Delia as she started riding the bike.  
  
The Bike rid there was pretty uneventful except for a few pokebattles, which of course Blaze won. Now we finally arrive in Fuchsia City.  
  
"Well that was pretty point less. Where will we go after this gym." asked Delia  
  
"Well after this I heard there is a Gym on Cinnabar Island." said Blaze back into his chipper mood again.  
  
"Well let's get to the Pokecenter and rest up our pokemon." said Delia  
  
Well I hop you like this chapter and plz r&r for me 


	26. The Poision Gym

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue  
  
The Poison Gym  
  
After resting up there pokemon Blaze had decided to get to the gym and earn his badge.  
  
"Nurse Joy do you know where the gym is?" asked Blaze  
  
"Sure you just head a mile out of town until you see a large Building you can't miss It." said Joy as she pointed in the direction of the gym.  
  
"Ok thank you Joy." said Blaze and Delia as they walked out of the gym.  
  
"Wait before you go I should warn you that there are a lot of traps there and I suggest that only one of you go in at a time." said Nurse Joy  
  
"Ok thank you." said Blaze  
  
After walking about a mile, just like Joy had said, there was a big building just begging for some pokemon trainer to come in.  
  
"Well since I am the only pokemon trainer here I guess I'm the one to go in." said Blaze  
  
"Good luck." said Delia  
  
"Thanks I have a feeling that I'm going to need It." said Blaze  
  
As soon as he entered the house some ball shaped pokemon came from the ceiling and shocked him.  
  
"AHHHHH ouch, man that hurts." said Blaze but the pokemon were gone.  
  
After a minute Blaze's hair, on the back of his neck, stood on end. Just then a dozen knives were thrown right at Blaze. This is one of the times that Blaze was happy he had enhanced reflexes and he dodged all of the knives.  
  
"Nicely done, not many people can say they have that fast of reflexes." said a man who appeared out of know where.  
  
"So you the Gym Leader." asked Blaze  
  
"Yes my name is John." said John.  
  
"Well then I'm here to challenge you to a pokemon match." said Blaze with authority  
  
John had lead Blaze into an open field which would serve as the battle field.  
  
"Fine then we will have a one on one match. Go Venamoth." said John as he tossed a pokeball.  
  
"Fine then I will choose Graveler." said Blaze as he tossed in his own pokemon.  
  
"Venamoth Psybeam." ordered John.  
  
"Graveler, shake it off and then counter with rock slide." said Blaze.  
  
Venamoths Psybeam had hit Graveler but it looked like it did little damage. Wish I could say the same for Gravelers Rockslide which just about took out Venamoth.  
  
'Impossible no one can take out Venamoth with just two hits.' thought John  
  
"Fine then, Venamoth explode." yelled John  
  
"What's that?" questioned Blaze  
  
Venamoth glowed white and then exploded.  
  
"Graveler Dodge it." Yelled Blaze  
  
Graveler had gone underground and had barely missed the attack.  
  
"Well done not many can do that. Alright I admit defeat here is your Soul Badge." said John as he handed Blaze a pink heat shaped badge.  
  
"ALRIGHT I HAVE A SOLE BADGE!" yelled Blaze in happiness  
  
"Fine whatever just don't yell again." said John while holding his ears.  
  
"Oh sorry, now how do I get out of here?" asked Blaze  
  
"Just go out the way you came." said John  
  
"Ok thanks." said Blaze as he ran out of the Gym.  
  
After running out of the house he ran into Delia.  
  
"Don't bother I already know that you won by your yelling earlier." said Delia with a slight laugh in her voice.  
  
"Yea I guess I got a little bit excited. But come on we have to get to Cinnabar Island." said Blaze all excited  
  
"But how'll we get there." asked Delia  
  
"Simple if I battle a few rich trainers then I think we can wing a couple of tickets." said Blaze, "Oh and I take all of the shopping money."  
  
"WHAT NO YOU WILL NOT." said Delia as she tried to case poor Blaze down.  
  
I hope you like this chapter. oh and one more thing tomorrow I won't be able to update a new chapter because I have to work but I promise you I will have a chapter for you all Thursday. 


	27. The Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue  
  
The Sea  
  
Well after staying in the Hospital for a day, due to Delia related injuries; Blaze was able to get the money needed to get them a boat in a day.  
  
"Well I was able to get us two tickets to Cinnabar Island." said Blaze, "The good news is that it leaves in the mourning."  
  
"Sorry as much as I would like to join you I can't, I have to go home for a little while." said Delia  
  
"OH then what am I suppose to do with this ticket." wondered Blaze  
  
"I'm sure I can get someone to trade with me." said Delia as she took her own ticket and walked off to the dock.  
  
'Great how am I supposed to do this without her? She's the one that makes me win.' thought Blaze  
  
After a few minutes Delia returned with a new ticket.  
  
"Well I did manage to get a ticket for Pallet Town, but it leaves in ten minutes." said Delia  
  
"Well guess you should be going." said Blaze  
  
"Yea, bye Blaze." said Delia as she closed the door.  
  
"Guess I should get some sleep before it gets late. Last thing I want to do is miss my boat." said Blaze as he went to bed with nothing else better to do.  
  
At the dock Delia was getting ready to board the boat.  
  
"I wonder how Blaze will do against Cinnabar Island." said Delia to no one but herself.  
  
"Oh I'm sure your boyfriend will do just fine." said a man who was next to her.  
  
"Excuse me but what do you know!" exclaimed Delia  
  
"Well just by what you said I would guess that the person you were talking about is a pokemon trainer and that he is good. Oh and my name is Tyler." said Tyler  
  
"OH but how did you know that he is a boy?" questioned Delia  
  
"Well, granted, Blaze is not a very common name but it is a boy's name." said Tyler  
  
"Oh you're really smart to know all that. By the way my name is Delia." said Delia  
  
"Nice to meet you." said Tyler  
  
"If its alright with you I'm going to my room I'm a little tired." said Delia who did not get a good felling from this guy.  
  
"Alright good night." said Tyler  
  
Delia had gotten to sleep that night and had not a single nightmare.  
  
well I know this is short but I had to keep my promise to get a chapter out by Thursday and here it is. Oh bye the way smiley I was wondering how old are you? 


	28. Delia's Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
Delia's Surprise [Separation part 1]  
  
Delia had arrived at Pallet Town Port at about six in the Mourning and was greeted by her parents.  
  
"Oh Delia it's so nice to see you." said Delia's mom  
  
"Hi mom why did you make me leave my Pokemon Journey." asked Delia  
  
"Well the good news is that you no longer have to go on this silly Journey." said Delia's mom  
  
"Mind if I ask why not?" questioned Delia while she was started to get worried  
  
"Because we have found a perfectly good suitor for you to marry." said Delia's mom with a smile on her face  
  
"WHAT!!!! There is no way I'm getting married at this age. Besides I'm too young to get married." complained Delia  
  
"Oh don't worry we talked about it with a judge and he gave it his ok." said Delia's mom with Delia's dad standing beside his wife but not looking like he enjoyed the decision his wife made for his daughter.  
  
"But I want to be a Nurse I can't do that already tied down." said Delia in her defense  
  
"Listen I have gone to a lot of trouble to get you two married and you are going to get married or else I'll disown you." said Delia's mom two inches from her face.  
  
"Yes mother." said Delia with her head down in shame.  
  
"Good now lets get home so you can meet with you future husband." said Delia's mom as she dragged Delia and Delia's dad to the car.  
  
On the way there Delia's mom was talking about the good points about her husband to be.  
  
"Lets see here where to start; he's rich, he's refined, and he will give us a good home for the rest of our life." said Delia's mom  
  
That was all that was said aside from Delia's mom's squeals of joy. However when they got to their home Delia was wondering where he is.  
  
"Oh he's inside." said Delia's mom as she directed Delia to the proper room.  
  
Once Delia had gotten into the room her husband to be was sitting in a chair in the dark.  
  
"Why don't you turn on the lights and see him." said Delia's mom  
  
Delia turned on the lights and she had a look of both shock and surprise.  
  
"Steve!!!!" said Delia  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter because it didn't take me all that long to write it. oh and on another note I don't believe in marriage at a young age so I can get that out of the way. Oh and smiley if you can could you send me your info by email. 


	29. Blazes New Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue  
  
Blazes New Pokemon [Separation Part 2]  
  
Blaze had arrived at Cinnabar Island. And just in time according to Blaze because of all of the pokemon he had were getting tired from all of the battles he had fought.  
  
"Hey how long until we can get off of this thing." Yelled Blaze  
  
"About ten minutes." said one of the Sailors  
  
"Great thanks." said Blaze  
  
After a good hour Blaze was standing at the front door of the local gym.  
  
"Well this is it." said Blaze as he walked through the door.  
  
Blaze had walked through the doors and was shocked at what he saw. The Arena was suspended by four chains over a pit of lava.  
  
"Wow one mistake and you'll be looking for a new Pokemon." commented Blaze  
  
"You here for a badge." said the middle age man standing at the arena  
  
"Yea, what's your name?" asked Blaze  
  
"Blair. We will have a three on three." said Blair, "Go Magmar."  
  
"Fine then I'll choose Graveler." said Blaze  
  
"Magmar Fire Punch." ordered Blair  
  
"Graveler Rock Throw." said Blaze  
  
Magmar's Fire Punch had hit Graveler but was of little effect. However the Rock Throw was enough to knock out Magmar.  
  
"That is a first. Ok then I'll choose Charmelon." said Blair as he tossed a pokeball that opened to reveal a tough looking Charmelon.  
  
""Fine then Graveler return. Go Dratini." said Blaze  
  
"So this is the Legendary Dratini. I shall enjoy giving it its first defeat." said Blair, "Charmelon Flamethrower."  
  
"Dratini Thunder Wave." said Blaze  
  
Dratini's thunder wave had paralyzed Charmelon. But Charmelon had hit Dratini pretty badly.  
  
"Dratini are you alright?" questioned Blaze  
  
Dratini nodded yes.  
  
"Good then Wrap it." said Blaze  
  
Instead of Wrapping Charmelon Dratini started glowing.  
  
"She's finally evolving." said Blaze  
  
After a few minutes Dratini stopped glowing and didn't look much different. First off it was a lighter blue and it was longer, plus it had some orbs around its neck.  
  
"Whoever you are Wrap Attack." said Blaze  
  
Dragonair had wrapped up Charmelon up tight was just stood there for a few moments while the pokemon was just twitching.  
  
"Fine then I'll choose Charizard." said Blair as he threw out his last pokemon  
  
"Alright then I'll just give this one a rest and now I'll send out Gyarados." said Blaze as he tossed out his biggest pokemon.  
  
Now I think I should mention that this Gyarados is a bit different from most Gyarados because of the fact that 1 it's about 12 feet bigger then the other, and 2 it was leaner and meaner looking than the others, and that's saying a lot. Poor Charizard looked about ready to pee himself.  
  
"Charizard don't be afraid. Attack with a Fire Blast." said Blair  
  
"Gyarados attack with Hydro Pump." said Blaze  
  
Gyarados's Hydro Pump, while granted was not powerful enough to stop a Fire Blast, was powerful enough to reduce the attack down to a minimum.  
  
"Gyarados Hydro Pump." said Blaze before Blair could say anything  
  
Gyarados fired his Hydro Pump but it missed because Charizard had taken to the sky.  
  
"Gyarados Ice Beam" said Blaze  
  
Gyarados's Ice Beam had hit Charizard and froze it solid.  
  
"What no way no one has ever knocked out my Charizard before." said Blair in complete shock, "Here's your badge. Sorry I would love to stay and chat but I have to get my Charizard to the pokeceter."  
  
"Ok I hope it will be alright." said Blaze  
  
"Yea me to." said Blair  
  
"Right now I think I should get to Pallet before Delia misses me." said Balze  
  
Well this is the second of three parts and don't worry the third part is going to be a doozy. 


	30. Delia's Wedding Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
Delia's Wedding Surprise  
  
As Delia stood at the full length mirror looking at her new dress, she started thinking of why she was marring this creep.  
  
'I mean, sure, granted he is rich and we could use the money. But still I think a person should marry from love not money.' thought Delia, 'I mean shoot all he wants me just for my body.'  
  
"Delia honey let me see you in the dress." said Delia's mom  
  
"Alright mom, just give me a minute this thing is a lot to drag around." said Delia as she picked up the lower part of her dress and came out of the door.  
  
"Oh my god you look beautiful." exclaimed Delia's mom  
  
"Thanks mom, but shouldn't I wait to get a little bit older I mean come on I'm only 10 for crying out loud." said Delia  
  
"Oh don't worry your father and I got married just a year older than you.' said Delia's mom but her father mouthed "18"  
  
"Alright mom, but why can't I marry someone that I like." asked Delia  
  
"Who that Blaze come on honey all men like him are good for is getting you knocked up and then leaving you." said Delia's mom  
  
"But mom Blaze is nothing like that." said Delia in Blazes defense  
  
"So and besides that he's poor men like that should not marry girls like you, your way to good for the likes of him." said Delia's mom  
  
"But mom." said Delia  
  
"No buts young lady you will marry him and that's final." said Delia's mom with her finger an inch from her face  
  
Delia was in tears. Why should she marry someone just for his money?  
  
"Fine then." Delia was finally able to chock out.  
  
"Good." said Delia's mom. With that she walked out of the room. Delia's dad had however stayed.  
  
"Guess you like him huh?" said Delia's father  
  
"Who?" asked Delia  
  
"That Blaze guy. I've heard of his family. They have a knack for sticking together no matter the times." said Delia's father  
  
"If that's true then why is mom making me do this." asked Delia  
  
"Because this guy's family has a lot of prestige among the rich." said Delia's father.  
  
"Oh." that was all Delia could say.  
  
"Don't worry I have a feeling that everything will work out in the end." said Delia's father as he walked out of the room.  
  
Delia just stood there thinking of what her father had just said. After a few minutes Steve came into the room.  
  
"I thought Blaze broke your back." said Delia already knowing who it was that was behind her.  
  
"Yea well when you're the Ultimate Master of the Banished you have a few connections." said Steve  
  
"Good for you." said Delia, "Oh and if you expect to 'cut the cake' after the wedding, don't count it for a long time. Oh and I hope your friendly with your right hand."  
  
"What, and wait for you to fuck your friend before I can get to you. I don't think so, its going to happen weather you like it or not." said Steve as he was leaving the room  
  
'Blaze please get here soon I need your help.' thought Delia  
  
The next day the wedding happened.  
  
"IF anyone has anything against this couple speak now or forever hold your peace." said the Priest  
  
"I object" said a boy at the door.  
  
Well that's chapter 30 for yea and I hope you like it. Oh please be a responsible reader and review 


	31. The Worst Wedding in History

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
The Worst Wedding in History.  
  
"I object." said Blaze at the door.  
  
"Mind if I ask why?" said Steve  
  
"Aside from the fact that it's obvious that Delia does not want to marry you." said Blaze  
  
"Well that's no reason why a person shouldn't get married." said Steve  
  
"And that I'm going to kick your ass." said Blaze  
  
"Oh really then. Shall we try that theory." said Steve  
  
"Why not. Oh and this time I'm not going to take it easy on you like I did the last time." said Blaze  
  
"Funny neither will I." said Steve as they both powered up.  
  
Funny thing about when people power up. First off there is a lot of screaming and, with the case with Blaze, a mini earthquake.  
  
"Fine then how about we get this started." said Blaze  
  
"Fine by me." said Steve and then the fight began.  
  
Punch, kick, ect, ect, that was pretty much what was going on until Delia's mom just had to open her mouth.  
  
"This is no way a wedding should be. Scum like Blaze shouldn't be even allowed in church." said Delia's mom.  
  
At this point Blaze had decided to stop the fight for a minute. Blaze had formed a small energy ball and made it into a rope and then threw it toward Delia's mom.  
  
"How did he even." that was all she could get out because Blaze's energy had wrapped itself around her mouth. I should also mention that Mr. Gottum had a look on his face that just screamed 'thank you god'.  
  
'Thanks I was wondering what it would take to shut her up." said Steve  
  
"No problem. Now where were we, oh yea I was kicking your butt." said Blaze and the fight began again.  
  
As they were going at it the entire crowd has decided to get the heck out of there before they got hurt. Blaze had punched Steve right in the gut and had knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Stay down. You know I'm stronger." said blaze with all of the confidence in the world.  
  
"Ah you can have her." said Steve as he started running off into the woods.  
  
"Well that was sure short." said Blaze  
  
Mrs. Gottum had managed to get the bind out of her mouth.  
  
"How dare you ruin this wedding." complained Mrs. Gottum  
  
"Honey, SHUT UP" yelled Mr. Gottum  
  
For once in probably her life she did.  
  
"First off Delia is too young to get married. Second this guy tried to hurt her, and if you had been reading her letters you would have known this. Third it is obvious that she did not like him. If you even think of making her marry someone just for the sake of you becoming more popular I'll divorce you and leave you penniless." threatened Mr. Gottum  
  
"But Scot." begged Mrs. Gottum  
  
"No buts do you hear me." said Mr. Gottum  
  
"Thank you daddy." said Delia  
  
well that's chapter 31 and im starting to get a case of writers block so im going to take the rest of the weekend off and I should have one up on Monday. oh and what does it take to get a review around here have I said anything smiley to scare you away. 


	32. And The Journey Begins Again

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
The Journey Begins Again  
  
After several day of hot debate between Delia's family they had reached the end that she can travel with blaze for the rest of his journey.  
  
"Take care Delia." said Mr. Gottum as he hugged his daughter.  
  
"Thanks dad. Shame Mom couldn't come see me off." said Delia  
  
"Yea well your mom is still sulking over your ruined wedding." said Mr. Gottum with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yea I would guess so." said Delia, "Where's Blaze I haven't seen him since after the wedding."  
  
"I think he headed home for a little bit. I called him at his house and he said that he'll be here in a few minutes." said Mr. Gottum.  
  
Right after he said that Blaze had appeared over the hill.  
  
"Hey Delia." said Blaze  
  
"Hey Blaze." said Delia  
  
"So, where are you two off to next." asked Mr. Gottum.  
  
"Well I checked around and there is a new gym opening in Viridian City." said Blaze  
  
"I heard of that gym. I hear it is suppose to be the hardest one in the league. Think you can handle It." said Mr. Gottum.  
  
"Of course, no one can beat Blaze's invincible pokemon." said Blaze while doing the 'v' sign.  
  
"Yea right ever since you began you have lost a total of three matches." said Delia with a little red book that showed all of Blazes matches.  
  
"But I win enough to support your shopping needs." mumbled Blaze  
  
"What was that Blaze." said Delia as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Nothing Delia." said Blaze in complete fear for his life.  
  
"Good now that, that is settled we can get you two out of here." said Mr. Gottum  
  
"Oh right, thanks dad. Tell mom bye for me would you." said Delia as she waved good bye to her dad.  
  
Blaze and Delia had started there journey again and this time with Blaze able to fight much better in both pokemon and general fighting skills.  
  
"So do you think that the city has changed since we were there last time?" wondered Blaze.  
  
"No I don't think so. But with a new gym open in that area cities have been known to grow." said Delia  
  
That was the way it was for the rest of the day. For once they were able to get there fast and without and one getting lost.  
  
"Wow I'm amazed at how fast we got here." said Delia  
  
"Yea well when I'm motivated to get somewhere I get there in a hurry." said Blaze with confidence  
  
"Yea that and we had a map for once." said Delia  
  
*BAM* that would be the sound of Blaze doing an anime style fall  
  
"OH well come on I have to get to the Pokecenter before it closes." said Blaze  
  
"Why would we want to get there when it's this early." said Delia, "Besides, now a days we can afford a hotel."  
  
"Yea true but I want to get my pokemon healed before I go for the gym." said Blaze  
  
"Alright then you lead the way." said Delia  
  
well I decided to go against my own order and write a chapter. That and I am getting over my case of writers block. but don't be surprised if I don't write one tomorrow ok 


	33. Update on Toni

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
Update On Toni  
  
After getting Blazes pokemon restored Blaze and Delia started heading toward the gym.  
  
"So how hard do you think this gym is?" asked Delia  
  
"Well I went on the internet and I found out that this gym doesn't obey the same rules as the others." said Blaze  
  
"How so?" questioned Delia  
  
"Well they use many kinds of pokemon instead of just a single type. That and they are all very powerful." said Blaze  
  
"Well looks like this gym will actually give you a challenge." commented Delia  
  
"Yea right we'll see." said Blaze  
  
Blaze and Delia had walked into the Gym. Inside was nothing but darkness and the only thing that could be made out was two platforms in the middle.  
  
"So you're the second trainer to come in." said a man in the darkness  
  
"Second, who was the first?" wondered Blaze  
  
"Some trainer named Toni." said the leader  
  
"Oh did he win?" asked Blaze  
  
"Yes he did." said the leader, "Now can you please step onto the platform."  
  
"Oh yea sure." said Blaze as he stepped up onto the platform.  
  
"We will have a three on three pokemon match." said the leader  
  
"Fine your on." said Blaze  
  
"I'll choose Machoke" said the leader as he tossed out the pokeball  
  
"Ok then I'll choose Charizard." said Blaze as he tossed out his own respective pokemon.  
  
sorry this chapter is so short but I just wanted to give you all something on Toni and hopefully get some other people besides Smiley to take a guess at who he will be in the future. 


	34. The Ultimate Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
The Ultimate Fight  
  
After finding out about what has Toni been up to Blaze is now fighting the newest leader of the Viridian City Gym.  
  
"Go Charizard." yelled Blaze as he tossed the pokeball into the middle of the ring.  
  
"Machoke Body Slam." ordered the leader. [And at this point I would like to point out that no the leader is not Giovanni]  
  
"Charizard fly into the air." yelled Blaze, Charizard was able to get into the air before Machoke could hit Charizard  
  
"Charizard Flamethrower." yelled Blaze  
  
"Machoke into the ground." said the leader.  
  
Machoke was able to get into the ground before it got burned to a crisp.  
  
"Dang, oh wait a minute, Charizard Flamethrower into the hole." said Blaze  
  
'No Machoke should be able to do that. This guy is extremely good if he can teach different elemental attack to a different pokemon.' thought Delia  
  
Thankfully though the Flamethrower had went through the hole and fried poor Machoke.  
  
"Dang, alright then, return Machoke. Go Golem." yelled the leader as he tossed the pokeball.  
  
"Fine then how about I fight rock with water. Return Charizard, go Gyarados." yelled Blaze.  
  
'Ah crap' thought the leader  
  
"Golem rock throw." ordered the leader.  
  
"Gyarados Hydro Cannon" said Blaze  
  
Now at this point I would like to point out that Gyarados is both water and flying and as anyone who has ever played the game knows that rock pokemon have the advantage over flying pokemon.  
  
"Oh no Gyarados." said Blaze as he watched his most powerful pokemon go down after just one hit.  
  
"Fine then, return Gyarados. Go Dargonair." yelled Blaze  
  
"So this is the legendary Dragonair that I've heard so much about." said the leader, "Tell me how did you get it to evolve."  
  
"That's simple, a whole lot of time." said Blaze, "Now if you don't mind. Dragonair, Dragon Rage."  
  
"Fine you may have taken out two of my pokemon but you will not take out this one. Go Jynx." said the leader.  
  
'Ah crap I've seen Dragonair's bad reaction to ice pokemon.' thought Blaze  
  
"Jynx Ice Punch." said the leader  
  
"Dragonair Wrap it." yelled Blaze in desperation.  
  
Dragonair was able to wrap it and get a good hold on it.  
  
"Keep it up Dragonair." said Blaze  
  
Then all of a sudden the leader said, "Stop this, you win, I yield."  
  
"Ok Dragonair stop." said Blaze and of course Dragonair stopped.  
  
"Here is your Earth Badge." said the Leader as he handed Blaze a Green Badge  
  
"Alright I have my eight and final badge." yelled Blaze  
  
"Congratulations Blaze. Now all we have to do is wait six months for the pokemon tournament to start." said Delia  
  
"Great Six months. I can't wait." said Blaze  
  
Well that's chapter 34 and I hope you all like it. Oh and on a side not the next chapter will take place six months after this one 


	35. 6 Months Later

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
Six Months Later  
  
We now see Blaze and Delia walk out of Pallet Town and walking toward Indigo Plateau.  
  
"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" asked Delia  
  
"Well I figured it would take us about a good 2 week to get there." said Blaze  
  
"Really how did you figure that?" wondered Delia  
  
"Because my mom and I went there by foot one time and it took use two weeks to get there." said Blaze  
  
"Oh. Wait, when did you go there?" questioned Delia  
  
"About a year before I started my Journey. The reason why is because my mom thought I should talk to some trainers before I start." said Blaze  
  
"Wow." said Delia  
  
At this point I would like to point out what has happened in the past six months. Blaze has been working his pokemon hard with Charizard making a nice size hole in the cliff, Dragonair fighting against the currents, Pidgeot holding a rock and flying with it while doing stunts to try to increase their speed and strength.  
  
"Hey you, you a pokemon trainer." said some guy.  
  
"She's not but I Am." said Blaze  
  
"Fine then I challenge you." said the guy, "Go Geodude."  
  
"Alright then I choose Gyarados." said Blaze  
  
Geodude sized up against Gyarados and had just about jumped into its pokeball.  
  
"Well that's a first." commented Blaze  
  
"Your telling me that was my strongest pokemon." said the guy, "Tell you what you don't tell anyone about this and I'll just leave."  
  
"Ok deal. Before you go are you going to enter the league?" asked Blaze  
  
"Yea and I was considered the best candidate for getting the championship." said the guy  
  
"Really in your town?" questioned Blaze  
  
"No in the rest of the league." said the guy  
  
"Wow." exclaimed Blaze  
  
"Oh well looks like I'll just have to wait a year before I can get into it. Well bye." said the guy.  
  
"Bye. Wow I never thought something like that would happen." said Blaze  
  
"Yea your telling me. I don't know about you but I think the competition has really gone down hill." said Delia  
  
"What makes you think that?" asked Blaze  
  
"Well I checked up on the competition that has entered and there are only 16 people entering. That and the pokemon they have entered are all weaklings." said Delia  
  
"Really, hmm, this could be completely boring." said Blaze  
  
"Well I wouldn't say that because there is a trainer who has very powerful pokemon and he said that he will win this." said Delia  
  
"So what does that have to do with it?" asked Blaze  
  
"It means he is determined to win." said Delia  
  
"Oh." said Blaze in his usual blank face  
  
"Oh never mind." said Delia  
  
After there little talk they headed to Viridian City.  
  
Well that is chapter 35 and I hope you all enjoy it. Now as for the guess on who Toni is in the reviews well your half right but Toni is someone much more. 


	36. Let the Battle Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
Let the Battle Begin  
  
After a week and a half of walking they had finally arrived at their place of destination.  
  
"At last were here." exclaimed Delia  
  
"Yea, you're telling me I thought that with all of the trainers I would have lost all of my pokemon." said Blaze  
  
"Like that matters now we have finally reached what pokemon trainers can only dream of." said Delia  
  
"Yea, guess your right. Come on, why don't you go have some fun while I get myself signed up." said Blaze  
  
Before Blaze could turn around Delia had already disappeared into the shopping malls.  
  
"Oh great now I'm going to have to carry a million things." said Blaze to no one but himself.  
  
Blaze had to walk about a good five minutes before he was finally able to find the registration booth.  
  
"Ah finally found It." said Blaze  
  
"Hi handsome so what's your name." said the woman [in case your wondering yes she is beautiful and yes she is the type that Brock would bend head over heels over for and drool an ocean]  
  
"Um hi I'm just here to register." said Blaze while trying to keep his composure  
  
"Ok then what's your name and pokemon." said the woman  
  
"Blaze Ketchum. My pokemon are; Charizard, Pidgeot, Graveler, Gyarados, and Dragonair." said Blaze  
  
"Oh so you're the trainer of the dragon pokemon." said the woman.  
  
"Yea." said Blaze  
  
"Cool how about you take me out to dinner and we can talk about It." said the woman while bending over rather ummmm yea.  
  
"I'd rather not." said Blaze in a complete blush.  
  
"Oh come on now what's the worst that can happen. I'm just asking for dinner." said the woman  
  
Just then Delia had passed by and was looking at the situation from the beginning.  
  
"Hey listen he just wanted to get himself registered and you should leave it at that." said Delia  
  
"Well what are you, his girlfriend." said the woman.  
  
"Well no." said Delia  
  
"Well then he has no ties. Fine then its settled I'll see you at seven. Meet me here." said the woman  
  
"But." was all Blaze could get out.  
  
Delia just pulled him to the local pokecenter by his ear.  
  
well that's chapter 36. What will happen on Blazes date with the woman. well your guess is as good as mine. 


	37. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
The Date  
  
After the events of earlier today it would seem that Blaze has to go on his first date. Right now we join Blaze sitting at a bench mumbling and grumbling.  
  
"Hey I was wondering where you were." said the woman from before.  
  
"Yea hi." said Blaze who was not happy to be here.  
  
"Oh bye the way my name is Gena." said Gena [yes that's spelled right I once had a friend named that]  
  
"Hi." said Blaze  
  
"Oh come on now all I plan to do is just see a movie and then maybe a little dancing." said Gena  
  
"Yea sure what ever." said Blaze completely uninterested.  
  
Blaze and Gena had reached the Movie Theater and were in the process of picking the movie.  
  
"Well since you're the one who captured Dratini you can pick the movie." said Gena  
  
"Ummm." said Blaze  
  
'How am I suppose to pick a movie when I have never seen one.' thought Blaze  
  
"How about that one." said Blaze while pointing to the movie 'Lord of the Rings the Two Towers'  
  
"Oh good one I've never seen that one before." said Gena  
  
Gena had just about dragged Blaze into the Movie Theater.  
  
"Say why don't I get us some seats while you get us some popcorn." said Gena  
  
"Alright." said Blaze while getting to stand in line.  
  
While Blaze was trying to stay awake a certain someone with reddish brown hair was watching him from the ticket booth.  
  
"Hi could I get two sodas and a large popcorn." said Blaze  
  
"Ok that will be $9.27." said the pimple faced kid.  
  
Blaze paid the money, got the change, and walked with the food into the theater to find the seats.  
  
"Hey over here." said Gena  
  
"I hope you don't mind but here is a Pepsi." said Blaze  
  
"No problem." said Gena as she got her soda.  
  
After the movie they had headed to Gena's apartment.  
  
"I had a really great time Blaze." said Gena  
  
"Yea I guess I did to." said Blaze  
  
"Why don't you come in and have some coffee with me." said Gena  
  
"No thanks I have to rest up for the battle I have tomorrow." said Blaze  
  
"Oh come on you don't have to stay all night you can just stay for a few hours." said Gena  
  
"Sorry I can't." said Blaze  
  
Just then Gena grabbed Blaze by his shirt and dragged him into her apartment.  
  
Well now this seems interesting isn't it. Lol don't worry I know what I'm doing. Oh and I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I couldn't update yesterday. The reason why is because I had to work and no offence but this isn't paying in anything. Ok now I need something from a couple of fans. I need Liz, Cou Nuhai, and Boton's email address because I want to send you a future chapter I'll send it as soon as I get the addresses and as soon as I type it up. 


	38. After The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
After The Date  
  
After the date Blaze had returned to the apartment with a mad Delia. However I'm sure you can guess what had happened. Blaze went to sleep, and no Delia did not have a nightmare. The next mourning Blaze had a match, so naturally he slept in.  
  
"What!!! Delia get up I'm late." said Blaze as he ran around the room so fast he was leaving a dust trail behind.  
  
"Don't worry all that we will be late for is the first match." said Delia with her hair a mess.  
  
"Yea but I will have to face them and I want to know who I will face." said Blaze in one breath  
  
"Alright, alright fine then let's get going." said Delia  
  
"Already done." said Blaze who was already completely dressed  
  
"Now that's fast." commented Delia  
  
After a good two minute's for Delia to get dressed they started to run to the stadium.  
  
"So, do you know where you will be fighting first?" asked Delia  
  
"Yea on the rock field." said Blaze  
  
After a brisk five minute run they had managed to get to the stadium with just enough time for them to see the opening ceremonies.  
  
"Thank god." said Blaze relieved  
  
After the ceremonies Blaze watched the match and found out who it is that had won.  
  
"So you're my next victim." said some guy. This guy was HUGE; muscles were all over the place on his body.  
  
"We'll see." said Blaze as he walked off  
  
Blaze was walking to the Rock Field when he saw Gena.  
  
"Hey Gena." said Blaze while waving  
  
"Oh hey Blaze how've you been?" asked Gena  
  
"Just great. You know I did have fun last night." said Blaze  
  
"Yea I got so hot I was sweating." said Gena  
  
"Hard to imagine that something could be so hard to swallow." said Blaze  
  
"Tell me about it I burnt my tongue." said Gena  
  
"Yea hard to imagine that drinking coffee could do burn your tongue." said Blaze  
  
"Yea, so where are you going?" asked Gena  
  
"Oh I have to go to the Rock Field." said Blaze  
  
"Cool I hope you do well." said Gena  
  
"Yea me to" said Blaze as he started running off  
  
Well that chapter 38 now I should warn you because I might not get another chapter out today because I have to work and then I have to go to prom and then post-prom oh and I hope you two like those chapters I sent you. Oh and before I forget that was just a pre-writes, meaning that I might change a few things but I will keep the basic story line. 


	39. The First Match

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
The First Match  
  
Today we join Blaze getting ready for his first pokemon match in the championship.  
  
"Ok so there is the rock field." said Blaze as he surveyed the land.  
  
The rock field was just as the named implied, Boulder's littered the field with only a small pool to provide water for the water type pokemon.  
  
"Thank god I can use all of my pokemon." said Blaze  
  
"Blaze Ketchum and Gary Stone Please report to the rock field." announced some woman.  
  
"Alright let's get this on." said Blaze as he ascended the platform  
  
"This battle is a six on four pokemon match, there is no time limit. Begin" said the announcer  
  
"Tell you what kid, how about I start the match. Go Pikachu." said Gary as he tossed a pokeball.  
  
"Ok then go Golem." said Blaze as he tossed a pokeball.  
  
"Ok then how about I give you a hot rock. Pikachu Thunder." ordered Gary  
  
"Ok then rock throw." said Blaze  
  
Pikachu's thunder had no affect on Golem. Wish I could say the same for the Pikachu.  
  
"Blaze Ketchum gets the first point with a one round attack." said the Announcer  
  
"Ha, lucky for you that was my weakest pokemon. Here's my strongest. Go Gyarados." said Gary  
  
"Fine then How about I give you an easy one. Return Golem. Go Dragonair." said Blaze  
  
"Let's see that little worm take on this. Gyarados Dragon rage." said Gary  
  
"Dragonair into the water now." said Blaze  
  
Dragonair was able to get into the water before the twister hit. Now the bad news is that Draonair was sucked up. The good news is that when it was expelled from the twister its head was heading right toward Gyarados.  
  
"Blaze has won a second point ladies and gentlemen." said the announcer.  
  
That was the way the rest of the match went. However a certain two people had met in the food stands.  
  
"Hey, you're that Delia girl." said Gena  
  
"Yea. Is there something I can do for you." said Delia  
  
"Actually there is. Is Blaze is as thick headed as he was on our date?" asked Gena  
  
"What!!!" said Delia while trying not to laugh  
  
"Well after I practically had to drag him in all he wanted to do was talk." said Gena  
  
"Yea well that sounds like him." said Delia  
  
"Tell me about it. I laid it on think for him and he still didn't get a clue. Besides I can tell it's not me he wants" said Gena  
  
"Who is it then?" wondered Delia  
  
"Sorry can't tell you." said Gena  
  
I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time you see I seem to have lost my streak to keep writing oh well I guess I just need to take a break 


	40. Time to Celebrate

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Time to Celebrate  
  
After winning his first pokemon tournament match Blaze had taken Delia out to celebrate.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Delia  
  
"Well I thought that we could go to a restaurant and then to a Movie." said Blaze, "That's if that is what you want to do."  
  
"Sound's like a plan to me." said Delia  
  
Blaze and Delia had walked to the restaurant that Blaze had chosen to eat at.  
  
"Wow this place is really fancy. How did you manage to get reservation's here?" wondered Delia  
  
"Well contrary to what your mother thinks of me I do have some connections in this city." said Blaze  
  
"You have connections. Yea right Blaze." said Delia not believing a word of it.  
  
"Oh yea. Hey Carl." said Blaze as he waved to man at the front  
  
"Hey Blaze how's your mom?" asked Carl.  
  
"She's doing great." said Blaze, "Is our table ready?"  
  
"Yea it's just as you asked for. Non-smoking and with a view." said Carl  
  
"Thank you." said Blaze  
  
"Now if you and your girlfriend would care to follow me I can take you to our table." said Carl  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." said Blaze  
  
"Not yet." whispered Delia  
  
"What was that?" said Blaze hearing what she said.  
  
"Um nothing." said Delia in a complete blush  
  
Carl had led Blaze and Delia to a table that was near a window.  
  
"Boy am I glad I took your advice to dress up." commented Delia  
  
"Yea I know I don't think that they would have let us in if we hadn't dressed up." said Blaze  
  
Blaze and Delia were directed to their seats and Blaze had pushed Delia's seat in as she sat down.  
  
"Thank you." said Delia  
  
"Sure. Manners was the first thing that my mom drilled into my head." said Blaze as he sat down.  
  
"Your waiter will be here shortly." said Carl as he walked off  
  
However at the front desk this little line could barely be heard. "What do you mean you gave our table away."  
  
"Hello my name is Jamie and I'll be your waitress for this evening." said Jamie as she handed Blaze and Delia their menus.  
  
"Can you read any of this." asked Blaze  
  
"Not a word." said Delia  
  
They had said their respective meals and were brought to them in about a good ten minutes.  
  
"Well here is the moment of truth." said Blaze as he and Delia took of their covers for their food.  
  
Surprisingly the food didn't look to bad.  
  
"Well at least it looks edible." commented Delia  
  
After Dinner the rest of the evening went without a hitch.  
  
"I had a great time Blaze." said Delia  
  
"Yea I had a great time to." said Blaze  
  
"Well here's my room good night." said Delia as she closed her door. [all the way]  
  
"Good night Delia." said Blaze as he went to his room to rest for tomorrows match.  
  
well after a nice break I was finally able to get this chapter out and now that school is over I can start writing more. Oh and I should make a note. Steve is going to make a apperences a few more times. Oh and before I forget I mentioned something important about this story and I'm willing to bet that none of you have picked it up. 


	41. The Second Match

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
The Second Match  
  
"Today we will see who will go on to Victory Road." said the Female Announcer, "Right now we have Steve. Steve hasn't been in the league for a few years and he looks rested and ready to go. Next up we have Blaze. This is his first tournament and he's already a favorite in a great many fields. First there is the pokemon field, for his ability to raise pokemon and for having the very first dratini. Second he's popular in the Fighting Field for his strength and very impressive fighting ability. And last but most certainly now least, the field of Girls because he's cute and he's single."  
  
After the announcer said that there was a sudden cheer from all of the girls in the stadium.  
  
'That announcer is going to get me killed.' thought Blaze  
  
"So how's my wife." said Steve  
  
"First off she's not your wife and Second your not going anywhere near her." said Blaze  
  
"Well see. After I beat you she is going to give me a victory kiss." said Steve.  
  
"You touch her and I'll kill you with my own two hands." said Blaze  
  
"Fine then let's just get his going so I can get my kiss." said Steve as he tossed out his first pokemon.  
  
"Fine then for your pikachu I'll send out Golem." said Blaze as he tossed out Golems pokeball.  
  
It was no competition Pikachu practically ran back into its pokeball.  
  
"Well seems like your pokemon need more training." said Blaze with the worlds biggest smirk on his face.  
  
"Whatever, looks like you win that was my only pokemon." said Steve as he started walking off the pillar  
  
"Well that was short." commented Blaze  
  
As soon as the win was announced all of the females with in a three mile radius started running into the pillar with Blaze on it.  
  
"Ah crap." said Blaze  
  
Well that was chapter 41 and I hope you all like it. oh and I your asking why this seems a little fast well you see I want to get his over and work on part two of my trilogy which will get a little bit more involved with Blaze and Delia. OH and I should mention that this is just the edited version of this if you ask me I'll send you the full version and don't worry its nothing major just a line or two. 


	42. To Enter Victory Road

Disclaimer: I don't one pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
To Enter Victory Road  
  
After securing his place in the Victory Road Blaze had to hide out in Delia's room until all of the girls went home.  
  
"Thanks a lot for hiding me out." said Blaze  
  
"No problem." said Delia  
  
'Especially since I don't want anyone to get you before I do.' thought Delia  
  
"Well now that everyone is gone looks like I can get out of here." said Blaze as he opened a door. When Blaze opened the door an inch it took him five minutes to close it because all of the girls were trying to get inside.  
  
"Guess not." commented Delia  
  
"Oh well. Hey lets see what's on T.V." said Blaze as he laid down on the bed.  
  
"Well today all of the trainer's must get ready for Victory Road." said the man on the news channel  
  
"Great looks like I'm going to have to face those girls to get going." said Blaze  
  
"Don't worry I have an idea." said Delia  
  
"Oh yea what?" asked Blaze  
  
"Its simple why don't you use Charizard to fly you to the entrance." said Delia in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Oh yea I would have thought of that." said Blaze  
  
'Yea in a year or two.' thought Delia  
  
"Ok Charizard lets get going." said Blaze as he hopped on top of Charizard  
  
Charizard had left the building leaving a nice big pile of dust for Delia to get right in the face.  
  
"(coughs) Dang Charizard. Why must it always take off like that." said Delia  
  
Surprisingly it only took Charizard a good five minutes to get to the entrance.  
  
"Hey there is the check-in point. Land there Charizard." said Blaze as he was pointing to the spot where he wanted to land.  
  
After Charizard landed Blaze returned the pokemon to its pokeball.  
  
"Ok now where do I stand." said Blaze to no one but himself.  
  
"Yu hu over here." said Gena  
  
"Oh hey Gena. Haven't seen you since my first match." said Blaze  
  
"Yea, you entered in the Road?" asked Gena  
  
"Yep, have you seen someone that goes by the name of Toni around here?" asked Blaze  
  
"Yea I have he's over bye the door." said Gena as she pointed in the direction.  
  
"Great thanks." said Blaze as he ran off.  
  
'I envy that girl. She is going to be one happy lady when they get together. If just for his cute butt.' thought Gena  
  
"Hey Toni how you been." said Blaze  
  
"Oh hey Blaze long time no see and I've been fine." said Toni  
  
"That's great to hear." said Blaze  
  
"So how's that girl you travel with." said Toni  
  
"Oh Delia she's fine." said Blaze  
  
"That's cool. So have you seen the trainer who has a Dragonair yet I want to meet him." said Toni  
  
"Yea that's me." said Blaze confidently  
  
"What are you serious? That is so cool can I see it?" asked Toni  
  
"Sorry I would like to show you but there are a bunch of people who want to take her away from me." said Blaze  
  
"Oh it's alright then, no problem I can wait until get past this little test." said Toni  
  
*Ding Dong* "all trainer's please come to the door." said some announcer guy  
  
"That's us lets get going." said Blaze  
  
"Ok now for all of you trainers who have made it this far here is the last test you have to go through. This course is over 20 miles long and it is filled with very powerful pokemon. Only after you have passed through this course can you face off against the Elite Four. Are there any questions?" asked the Announcer.  
  
"Yes how many pokemon will we be allowed to carry?" asked one of the guys in the back.  
  
"Oh yes I'm sorry I forgot to mention that part. You are allowed to carry 12 pokemon. Oh and I should mention that you are only allowed to carry 12 revives and there is no limit to the potions, antidotes, ect. that you can carry." said the announcer, "Are there anymore questions."  
  
Everyone's quite.  
  
"No, good, now that all questions have been answered you can now enter." said the announcer  
  
"Hey Toni you and I should do this together between you and me we should get through this in a day." said Blaze  
  
"Sounds like an idea to me." said Toni  
  
With that both Blaze and Toni had entered the hardest challenge they have faced yet.  
  
Well that is chapter 42 and sorry for not updating for so long you see the reason why is because I have been busier then no other this past weekend what with my grandparents visiting, graduation party, graduation. sorry I would have loved to write this chapter faster but my grandpa would be over my shoulder asking me a bunch of questions. Now don't get me wrong I love them but they drive me up the wall half the time. oh and please be a responsible reader and review. 


	43. Victory Road day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Victory Road day 1  
  
Victory Road, the second hardest challenge that the pokemon league has to offer. It consists of 20 miles of nothing but caves pot holes, and very powerful pokemon.  
  
"So how long do you think it will take us?" wondered Blaze  
  
"Well if we keep up a good pace it should only take us about 2 days." said Toni  
  
"Why would it take us two days to go though this? I can walk 20 miles in only a few hours." said Blaze  
  
"Yea but there are very deep holes here, extremely powerful pokemon, and don't forget the trainers." said Toni  
  
"Why would the trainers want to challenge us." wondered Blaze  
  
"Who said anything about challenging us they might try to kill us." said Toni in a very serious tone of voice.  
  
"Oh its ok you don't have to worry I can fight them off." said Blaze  
  
"Oh really now this I have to see." said Toni  
  
"Really watch." said Blaze while getting into a stance, "KA ME HA ME HAAAA"  
  
Just then a beam of energy came from Blaze's hand and shot toward the cave ceiling. The beam had enough strength to get through the cave and make it self known to the rest of the city. Outside Delia was watching the beam and already she knew who it belonged to.  
  
"Blaze why do you always have to show off." said Delia with a small smile on her face.  
  
Back inside of the cave Toni's jaw was on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god I can't believe you can do that." said Toni  
  
"Oh believe me it was a shock for me two when I did it for the first time." said Blaze while holding the back of his head  
  
"Well the good news is that you just scared all of the local pokemon away from here so I think we are safe for a while." said Toni  
  
'I've heard of a kid who is able to throw attacks of light at people. But I thought that was just a rumor.' thought Toni  
  
"Say Toni can we get going I want to get through this." said Blaze  
  
"Oh yea sure you lead the way." said Toni  
  
well that's chapter 43 and I hope you all enjoy it 


	44. Victory Road day 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Victory Road [day 2]  
  
After the little show by Blaze the group had decided to walk for a while and then rest for the rest of the night.  
  
"What time is it." said Blaze  
  
"Around midnight." said Toni while looking at his watch.  
  
"I don't know about you but I'm going to bed." said Blaze as he unrolled his sleeping bag.  
  
"Ok but who will watch us while we sleep." said Toni  
  
"No problem I'll just have Gyarados and Golem watch us. Besides they don't like to sleep." said Blaze as he opened the pokeballs.  
  
"Are you sure they can handle the job." said Toni  
  
"Listen don't worry about it these two are two of my most dangerous pokemon and they are night time pokemon so we can rest." said Blaze as he went to sleep.  
  
"Alright if you say so." said Toni as, he to, went to sleep.  
  
*Pokespeech on*  
  
"So since it's just you and me how about we have a conversation." said Gyarados  
  
"Sure what do you want to talk about." said Golem  
  
"When you and Blaze first met up why did you help him instead of kill him." asked Gyarados  
  
"How did you know that I was with that group." said Golem  
  
"I didn't you just told me." said Gyarados with a smirk on his face  
  
"Very funny." said Golem, "I just thought that it wasn't his fault because it was obvious that he didn't know what he released so I thought that he shouldn't have to pay for it."  
  
"Makes sense. When should we wake them up." wondered Gyarados  
  
"When the other one's watch goes off." said Golem  
  
"Oh ok." said Gyarados  
  
*Pokespeech off*  
  
It was pretty much like that for the rest of the night until Toni's watch went off.  
  
"Ok time to get up Blaze we have to get going." said Toni as he tried to wake up the sleeping log in the shape of Blaze.  
  
"Oh come on Toni let me sleep for an hour longer." said Blaze half asleep.  
  
"Come on you laze boy, God it's a wonder why Delia can put up with you." said Toni, "Blaze Ketchum get up now."  
  
"Alright, alright I'm up." said Blaze while getting up.  
  
While Blaze and Toni were packing up there sleeping bags Blaze started to notice that there was something out there. Something dark, something strong, something unnatural, and something evil.  
  
"Toni shut up." said Blaze.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" wondered Toni  
  
"Were being watched." said Blaze  
  
Just then as soon as it came it was gone.  
  
"Never mind it's gone. Come on we should get going I don't want to stay here longer then we should." said Blaze  
  
Surprisingly it only took them a few hours to get through the rest of the cave. However out side something had gotten out of the cave by a hole in the roof and while it looked like it was talking to itself it was however talking to something somewhere else.  
  
"Yes I found him. No he seemed to know that I was there. Yes it would be wise to say that he is the chosen one. No I think when he released us it is safe to say that it was done premature because his strength is no where near what it would take to destroy us. Although it would be wise for us to move forward with our plans. Alright I'm coming home." said The Demon.  
  
Well after a nice long break I'm back. You see the reason why is because it has just been one heckit week and I just seem to have lost the will to write and I hope you all like this chapter. 


	45. Meeting Before the Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
Meeting before the Fight  
  
"Today we are hoping to see some of the trainers emerge from the cave to see who will be the fighters." said the female announcer  
  
"God I hope Blaze is one of the trainers." said Delia to her self  
  
"Hey looks like two of the trainers are coming out now. Lets go find out there names." said the announcer, "Sirs may we have your names please."  
  
"Toni Rocket." said Toni  
  
"Blaze Ketchum." said Blaze  
  
"Alright Blaze you did It." said Delia as she started running toward Blaze  
  
"Hey Delia it's been awhile." said Blaze while Delia grabbed him in a big bone crushing hug.  
  
"Hey you two get a room or knock it off." said Toni  
  
"Ummm." said Delia as she, in a hurry, got off of Blaze  
  
"So you have any idea who else will make it Delia." asked Blaze  
  
"Actually yes I do. Everyone else but you two have lost to the challenge and you'll face each other the day after tomorrow." said Delia  
  
"That's great I've been meaning to challenge you to a match. What better way then here in front of everyone. ." said Toni  
  
"Yea I can't wait to face you. So where you staying until the match?" asked Blaze  
  
"Oh I'm just going to stay at the pokecenter. Say how's your Bulbasaur doing now a days." said Toni  
  
"It's great. It's helping out at the pokecenter in Saffron City." said Delia  
  
"Ok great I'll see you tomorrow." said Blaze as Toni started walking away, "So where are we staying the night."  
  
"I managed to get use a room for now. But the bad news is that it's only a single bed." said Delia  
  
"Ok guess I'll just have to sleep on the floor." said Blaze  
  
"Oh don't worry the bed is big enough for the both of us both so long as you don't try anything." said Delia  
  
"Hey come on now I've been good so far." said Blaze  
  
"Oh yea then how come that one night I woke up you had your hand on my butt." said Delia  
  
"I told you that was an accident Delia." said Blaze  
  
"Yea right sure Blaze just make sure nothing happens or else I'll throw you out into the streets." threatened Delia  
  
"Fine what ever. Right now I'm too tired to argue with you right now." said Blaze knowing that he did not win this little fight.  
  
Well that's chapter 45. You know I've always considered this chapter to be the last one. Lol don't worry there will be one more for the last fight and then it will end. Oh and I hope this answered the question of what happened to Delia's Bulbasaur. 


	46. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
The Final Fight  
  
After a couple of day for the people to get the celebrations set up it was time for the fight for the championship.  
  
"How come we won't have to face the champion." wondered Blaze  
  
"It seems that after your first fight the guy just up and left." said Delia  
  
"Really now that's new." said Blaze  
  
"Yea, come on we have to get going." said Delia  
  
"Alright." said Blaze as he and Delia walked out the door.  
  
After a good twenty minute walk they had finally reached the stadium.  
  
"So this is it." said Blaze  
  
"Yep no matter what your life will never be the same." said Delia  
  
"Yea guess your right, I'll see you after the match ok." said Blaze  
  
"Ok, good luck Blaze." said Delia, "And I Love you Blaze." Delia whispered this little part and no he did not hear it.  
  
Blaze walked from the opening to the podium that was provided for the trainers.  
  
"Today is the championship. For this match we have two of the youngest trainers to have made it this far and they are. Toni Rocket, he is considered to be most likely to win this and is considered a favorite among the male audience. Among the females we have a trainer that goes by the name of Blaze Ketchum. The surprising thing is that when he joined the competition the amount of women that come here has risen 400%." said the announcer  
  
"So Blaze here we are." said Toni  
  
"Yep and here it shall end." said Blaze  
  
"Both pokemon trainers shall toss there pokemon in the ring at the same time." said one of the judges.  
  
"Alright then go Ratatta." said Toni  
  
"Go Golem." said Blaze  
  
"Ratatta Hyper Fang." ordered Toni  
  
"Golem rollover it." said Blaze  
  
Poor Ratatta was road kill.  
  
"Don't think I'll just be a pushover because of my Ratatta." said Toni  
  
"Thought never crossed my mind." said Blaze  
  
"Ok then how about I toss out this pokemon. Go Venasaur." said Toni as he tossed out his pokemon.  
  
"Hey Golem think you can handle this guy?" asked Blaze  
  
Golem nodded yes.  
  
"Alright then let's try with something light. Golem Earthquake." ordered Blaze  
  
Golem had went up into the air and landed with a loud thud.  
  
"Hey you call this 'light'" said Toni  
  
"Believe me, this is compared to what he can do." said Blaze  
  
The Earthquake had cracked up most of the arena and was threatening to take down the pillars that Blaze and Toni was standing on. And Venasaur was still standing.  
  
'That's one tough pokemon.' thought Blaze  
  
"Ok then Golem lets try a rock throw." said Blaze  
  
"Venasaur Vine Whip." Ordered Toni  
  
Venasaur had managed to block the rock throw with its vines and was whipping Golem into submission.  
  
"Golem return." said Blaze as he returned an unconscious pokemon, "Go Charizard."  
  
Charizard come out with a mighty roar.  
  
"Alright then Charizard Flamethrower." said Blaze  
  
The flame had made roasted vegetables out of Venasaur.  
  
"Venasaur return. Go Gyarados." said Toni  
  
"Oh crap Charizard return." said Blaze. But Charizard had dodged the beam and it looked like as if it were in a rage already.  
  
'Ah crap I was wondering when this would happen.' thought Blaze  
  
"Toni recall you Gyarados now." ordered Blaze  
  
"Why should I?" questioned Toni  
  
"Because it's Charizard's mating season and until he meets another one of its kind it will kill anything in its way." said Blaze  
  
"Oh." said Toni  
  
But it was to late Gyarados and Charizard were fighting each other.  
  
"Oh no look like I'm going to have to take this one into my own hands." said Blaze as he jumped off of the pillar.  
  
Blaze had jumped from the ground to a part of Gyarados and right in front of Charizard. Then Blaze had to do the only thing that could stop Charizard from killing Gyarados and all of the people here, he punched his lights out.  
  
"Um this is new wait a minute while we get a ruling on this." said the announcer  
  
After a few minutes the judges came up with a decision.  
  
"After talking about it they have decided that Blaze had made the right decision by knocking out his own pokemon and therefore the point for that fight shall be split down the middle with each of them receiving one point." said the announcer  
  
"Ok now who should throw first." said Blaze  
  
"I'll do it." said Toni, "Go Arcaine."  
  
'Perfect.' thought Blaze  
  
"Go Gyarados." said Blaze  
  
"WOW THAT THING IS HUGE." screamed Toni  
  
"Gyarados Hydro Pump." said Blaze  
  
A huge amount of water hit the poor dog and knocked it right into the wall.  
  
"Great Arcaine return." said Toni, "Go Pikachu."  
  
"Gyarados quick before it has a chance to charge up water gun." said Blaze  
  
Gyarados had fired its attack but while the water was coming on the little mouse had charged up its attack and released its thunderbolt attack on Gyarados.  
  
"Oh no Gyarados." said Blaze  
  
Gyarados was shocked and was going down. Right on top of the little mouse.  
  
"What how did that happen." said Toni  
  
"Hey your guess is as good as mine." said Blaze  
  
"OK then how about I send out the next pokemon." said Toni, "Go Butterfree."  
  
"OK then for your bug I'll send out a bird. Go Pidgeot." said Blaze  
  
Pidgeot started chasing Butterfree around looking like it wanted to eat it.  
  
"Yo Pidgeot stop trying to get a meal and use gust on it." said Blaze  
  
Pidgeot had stopped and used Gust on the little bug which of course knocked it to the ground. But the thing was still kicking.  
  
"Dang that's a first." said Blaze  
  
"Butterfree Stun Spore." said Toni  
  
"Pidgeot get up close and give it a Wing Attack." said Blaze  
  
Before Butterfree was able to get the attack ready Pidgeot was able to get right next to it and smacked it right in the head.  
  
"Oh no Butterfree return." said Toni, "Go Sandslash."  
  
'Ah crap' thought Blaze  
  
"Sandslash Furry Swipes." said Toni  
  
Poor Pidgeot was out for the count.  
  
'Dang I'm down to my last pokemon.' thought Blaze  
  
"Go Dragonair." said Blaze  
  
"So this is the dragon pokemon I heard you have." said Toni  
  
"Yep want to see what it can do." said Blaze, "Dragonair wrap it."  
  
Dragonair was able to get it a good wrapping before Sandslash was able to pull it off.  
  
"Dragon Rage." said Blaze  
  
"Underground." said Toni  
  
The huge pillar of water went right toward Sandslash and the big mole went underground. Sadly though for Sandslash the water part of the cyclone went right into the hole that it made.  
  
"Dragonair into the water now." said Blaze  
  
Just then Sandslash had appeared right where Dragonair would have been if it weren't in the water right now. You know evolution is a funny thing it can happen at the oddest of times, after a battle, when mating season starts, or in dragonair's case, in the middle of a fight.  
  
"Hey what's that light mean." said Toni  
  
"I don't know." said Blaze while trying to conceal his eyes.  
  
"Dragonite." said a flying pokemon.  
  
"What." said Blaze in complete shock.  
  
"What kind of pokemon is that." said Toni  
  
Strange thing happen when a pokemon changes. But the only thing that does not change is the eyes and right now Blaze was looking right into the new pokemon's eyes and then realized who it is.  
  
"Dragonite Fly now." said Blaze  
  
Dragonite took to the air and dive-bombed right into Sandslash knocking out the pokemon.  
  
"Huh I won. I won I don't believe it." said Blaze while jumping up and down.  
  
"Great job Blaze." said Delia as she jumped down the wall and gave Blaze a nice hug.  
  
"Thanks Delia." said Blaze while holding Delia's chin  
  
Blaze started inching closer to Delia. It started to look like they would kiss as they inched closer, closer, even more closer.  
  
"Hey way to go Blaze." said Toni while interrupting their little tender moment.  
  
Now Blaze and Delia were a good three feet apart.  
  
"Thanks you did a great job to. You almost had me there couple of times." said Blaze while trying to get rid of the big blush on his face.  
  
"Hey as much as I like this little conversation how about we get out of here before all of the news caster surround us." said Delia  
  
"Ok sorry Toni but your on your own my new pokemon can only carry Delia and me." said Blaze  
  
"Hey no problem I can handle them." said Toni  
  
"Come on Delia we had better get going." said Blaze as he grabbed her hand and guided her on top of Dragonite.  
  
'One day I will defeat you I swear it.' thought Toni  
  
Funny thing happens when a Dragonite takes off. there's a lot of wind and it will knock anyone on there butt.  
  
"So what do you think will happen from here." wondered Blaze  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care so long as were together." said Delia  
  
"Same here Delia." said Blaze  
  
Phew man oh man that was rough on the old brain. ok now if you have ever wanted to review do so now because this is the last chapter. That's right after this I'm going to work on part two of this little trilogy. So let your voices be heard because after this you won't be able to for this little [ok not so little] pokemon fic. Oh and I should mention that there is a prolog but I'm not going to post it. The reason why is because it contains a lot of hentai things and I don't want to bring up the rating anymore so if you want to read it then just ask me and I'll send it. Oh and as for Sex City as far as your concerned you can kiss my ass and if you have a problem with my fic then come meet me in person and say it to my face. 


End file.
